Droit dans la gueule du loup
by Amethystes
Summary: UA, yaoi. Entre amitié et amour, la frontière est parfois fine. Pourtant, entre ces deux hommes, tous pensaient que c'était d'un gouffre qu'il s'agissait. Et si un baiser pouvait tout changer ? Ou comment l'affection peut-elle naître entre deux hommes aux convictions différentes et aux disputes incessantes ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Je suis de retour ! Il semblerait que je ne passe sur ce site que le temps de faire ce que j'ai à faire, mais à chaque nouvelle fois, il m'attire tout aussi irrésistiblement. Parcontre moi j'évolue, ce qui impose : un changement de pseudo, un changement de style, et un changement de profil (ce que je n'ai pas encore fait). Mais c'est toujours moi, avec les même gouts, et, j'espère, une orthographe et une expression renforcée.

Alors pour commencer, ne perdons pas les bonnes habitudes :

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda.

Ensuite, j'aimerais d'abord présenter mes excuses. Oui parce que j'ai relu ma dernière fiction ( ce qui ne veux pas dire grand chose quand on en a que 2) ainsi que des passages de Plus d'orgueil que de préjugés, de "Friends-Only-Yaoi", et j'ai constaté des similitudes, (notamment dans la situation riche-pauvre, et dans le caractère d'Ace et Zoro) mais je vous rassure c'est pas non plus du plagiat. Enfin bref je tenais quand même à expliquer que j'adore cette fiction qui, ATTENTION, est malheureusement incomplète. C'est problablement la plus belle, non en fait c'est la plus belle fiction que j'ai lue sur ce site. Je vous conseillerais bien fortement de la lire si je n'avais pas moi même rager de constater qu'elle n'était pas terminée. Si vous n'aimez pas ne pas pouvoir découvrir la fin d'une histoire incroyable, abstenez-vous. A chacun de mes nouveaux passages, j'espère encore qu'elle avance, même si c'est très peu probable. Je me mords encore les doigts d'avoir ouvert cette fiction parfois. Mais bon, ça vaut le détour. Voilà c'était ma pub (ou non pub) du jour avec un gentil avertissement :).

Deuxièmement, j'ai encore écrit un UA, encore du Zosan... Je m'en excuse (ou pas), c'est juste que je perds l'inspiration lorsque j'essaie d'écrire un non-ua (ce mot existe ?) sur un autre couple. C'est peut-être juste parce que je le fais après avoir fini une autre fiction, et que j'ai envie de me reposer, ou du moins de m'occuper d'autre chose. Je devrais essayer de faire un UA sur un autre couple, ou pas un UA mais sur du Zosan.

J'avais commencé un NamixPauli que je finirais peut-être un jour et j'aimerais bien écrire plus tard un NamixRobin ou un FrankyxRobin ( que des couples peu représentés, je vous le concède). Cependant on ne semble pas être très fan du yuri sur ce forum, donc je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Enfin on verra bien.

Un dernier mot et je vous laisse à votre lecture : Ce chapitre peut sembler un peu long mais c'est parce qu'il y a pas mal de dialogue, je pense que les autres sont différents. Et voila ! Merci et bravo si vous avez lu mon intro jusque là, dans le cas contraire ce n'est pas très grave (et là ceux qui ont tout lu doivent rager :p )

* * *

— Sanji putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le blond releva difficilement la tête. Sa vue était trouble, ses gestes hésitants. Il la laissa brusquement retomber et l'enfouit sous ses mains en grognant d'obscures paroles au moment où il reconnut son interlocuteur. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et s'assit à côté de lui au grand malheur du cuisinier. Il comprit que son compagnon n'allait pas le laisser tranquille lorsque celui-ci commanda à boire ; il se résigna donc :

— Je cuve ma bière et jusqu'ici j'étais tranquille.

— Tu te saoules toi ? A la bière ? La bonne blague. En quel honneur, je peux savoir ?

— Comme si ça t'intéressait, soupira Sanji.

— Y'a des chances que non en effet, mais je m'ennuie et t'es le seul que je connaisse ici, donc...

— Pff, sympa. Enfin venant de toi, à quoi d'autre pouvais-je m'attendre ? 'Fin bref, Nadia m'a largué.

— Vraiment ? J'suis désolé.

— Oh comme c'est mignon. Ça en serait presque convaincant avec plus d'enthousiasme.

— Roh c'est pas comme si t'ignorais que j'étais pas bon pour ça.

Que pouvait-il dire de plus… Il n'avait jamais aimé Nadia, à l'instar de Nami, leur amie rousse, un peu manipulatrice et beaucoup vénale. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Nami non plus, mais il reconnaissait qu'au moins, elle, elle savait se tenir… Du moins lorsque l'on ne lui présentait pas un gros pactole sous le nez. Nadia ne cessait de minauder ici et là : "Et hein que je suis belle mon chéri", "t'es vraiment un bisounours toi", "t'es le plus adorable amour de cette terre"…etc. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle Nami et lui l'avait en horreur. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça : elle était également d'une jalousie et d'une possessivité maladive. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre quand on connaissait Sanji… mais quand même. Et son égocentrisme ! Il fallait qu'on ne voie qu'elle, qu'on n'entende qu'elle ; et pour cela, elle s'acharnait à utiliser une insupportable voix de petite fille et ne s'habillait qu'avec des tenues excentriques. Dès le premier regard qu'il posa sur elle, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'apprécier… Ce dont Sanji se doutait bien évidemment, mais celui-ci s'en contrefichait royalement.

— Mouais pas faux. Mais au fait, et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? T'avais pas un entretien aujourd'hui ? demanda le blond, regardant enfin son ami dans les yeux, au prix d'un énorme effort.

— J'ai pas été pris, marmonna Zoro en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il m'a à peine laissé parler.

— Ouais… ça m'étonne pas vu ta dégaine.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma dégaine ?

— Ben tu ressembles à une petite frappe… ou à un gigolo.

Silence. Pas de réplique. Ben alors ? Que se passait-il dans la tête du marimo ?

—Ça paye bien gigolo ? demanda finalement Zoro.

— Ouah, je te pensais pas désespéré à ce point. Enfin sérieusement, regarde autour de toi : la moitié de la salle te mate effrontément et l'autre te fuis du regard. Tu voudrais pas changer de look ?

— C'est le but recherché à vrai dire.

— Ouais bah c'est pas les miens... Enfin pas les deux en même temps. Je me tape l'affiche en restant avec toi, moi !

— T'as ni l'un ni l'autre au naturel mais là tout de suite t'as plutôt une sale gueule en fait... Alors je sais pas lequel de nous deux se tape le plus l'affiche.

— Merde hein ! Tu me fatigues… Tout de façon j'envisage sérieusement de devenir un célibataire endurci.

Zoro recracha sa bière dans un éclat de rire :

— Tu déconnes ? Tu tiendrais pas dix minutes devant une nana. Putain t'as de l'humour quand t'es bourré toi.

— J'suis pas bourré… J'ai bu 3… ou 4… ou 5 verres. Ou p'tet un tout petit plus… Mais chui pas bourré.

— T'es là depuis combien de temps, l'interrogea le bretteur après avoir lancé un regard dans la salle qui se vidait.

— Euh… Ben… depuis… tenta de répondre Sanji en comptant sur ses doigts … Je sais plus !

— Ouais ben tu ferais mieux de te casser, parce que crois moi, c'est pas moi que les mecs là-bas reluque comme ça, lâcha Zoro.

Le blond jeta un regard et se redressa brusquement. Il semblait avoir repris momentanément ses esprits. Inquiet il demanda :

— Vraiment ?

— Ah bah carrément ouais, ou alors je m'y connais pas.

Sanji pris son manteau et se leva de sa chaise en titubant :

— Je ferais mieux de partir. Oui c'est ça je vais partir.

Il fit quelques pas hésitants vers la porte, manqua de trébucher et de s'étaler par terre, puis s'immobilisa. Alors que Zoro s'apprêtait à l'interpeler, le cuisinier fit demi-tour et revint s'assoir :

— Tu veux pas me raccompagner ?

— Non.

— Quoi ? Allez s'te plait. Tu vas pas me lâcher comme ça quand même !

— Tu me donnes quoi en échange ? demanda le jeune homme en finissant sa bière.

— Tu plaisantes là ? Tu demandes de l'argent juste pour rendre un petit service à un vieux pote ? T'es vraiment un crevard.

— Pas forcément du fric, ça peut être autre chose, fais marcher ton imagination un peu.

Silence.

— Bon ok… Ben je t'apprendrais à t'habiller pour trouver un job si tu veux.

— Sérieusement ? T'as trouvé que ça ? Et ben c'est joyeux…

— Ouais ben c'est ça ou rien du tout.

Zoro le fixa durement puis lâcha un petit sourire carnassier.

—Ouais enfin non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit Sanji d'une petite voix en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui. En fait ça serait vraiment sympa si tu pouvais faire ça pour moi tu vois.

Le vert posa la choppe avec laquelle il était en train de jouer et se leva :

— Ça ira pour cette fois. T'as de la chance que je sois généreux, ero-cook. Ah et puis au fait, tu payes les consommations.

Trop heureux mais surtout désireux de ne pas froisser son camarade maintenant, le dit cuistot ne fit aucune remarque, paya et passa la porte, juste avant son camarade qui le toisa de toute sa hauteur :

— Mauvaise nouvelle, ça les a pas dissuadés : ils nous suivent.

— Non… gémit Sanji. J'suis pas en état de me battre. Faut qu'on fuie.

— Tu ne me crois pas capable de les défoncer ? Questionna Zoro d'un ton menaçant.

—Si, si bien sûr. Seulement ils sont beaucoup… et ils se rapprochent… et où sont tes katanas ?

— Ben chez moi.

— Voila, alors on court ?

— Mouais, ok. Et comment tu fais toi ?

— Ben je me disais… que peut-être… si ça ne te gênait pas trop… tu pourrais… me porter.

— Mais bien sûr… Alors écoute bien : Ja-mais !

—Allez ! S'te plait ! Ils arrivent ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Enfin pas... J'ai pas le temps de te supplier là, reprit-il en croisant le regard de Zoro.

Ce dernier savait qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son ami ici, surtout dans cet état. Il risquait d'être fortement amoché et d'expérimenter des expériences contre son gré, qui se révèleraient fort désagréables. Il était conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas battre tout ces gars tout seul ; et s'il abandonnait Sanji, celui-ci lui ferait fortement regretté s'il s'en sortait bien ou refuserait de lui parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours dans le cas contraire. De plus, nul doute que leurs amis communs lui reprocheraient cet évènement. Non vraiment, il était bien forcé d'aider cet incapable, stupide au point de se saouler dans un quartier difficile, avec sa gueule de petit ingénu.

Zoro soupira et s'accroupit :

- Monte dépêche.

- Putain dieu merci ! s'exclama le cuisinier qui avait observé son compagnon réfléchir avec un effroi grandissant.

- Tu peux toujours m'appeler Zoro, sourcil en vrille.

Une nouvelle fois, Sanji ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de reprendre sa respiration alors que le bretteur se relevait et partait en courant, au moment même où les gars du bar découvraient l'endroit où ils avaient prit soin de se cacher. Leurs poursuivants tentèrent de les rattraper mais Zoro était bien trop rapide pour eux. Celui-ci continua sa course en grommelant :

— J'serais Nami, je ferais tripler ta dette.

— Marimo, tu serais Nami, tu ne me porterais pas, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Sanji.

— Exact, je t'aurais vendu à ces gars et t'aurait regardé partir avec un joli sourire et un signe de main.

— Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça !

— Vraiment ? Souffla l'épéiste, cessant de parler pour mieux maitriser sa respiration.

Soudain, une voiture s'arrêta juste devant eux. Sanji eut un sursaut, son cœur recommença à battre à toutes allures. Les gars du bar ! Ils les avaient piégés. C'en était fini de lui. Plus jamais il ne pourrait se regarder comme avant. Pourquoi l'autre abruti d'algue n'avait pas pris des petites ruelles hein ?

La portière avant s'ouvrit, une longue chevelure noire en jaillit :

— Je peux vous aider ? demanda Robin avec un grand sourire.

— Oh oui Robin mon amour, tu tombes juste à temps. Je n'ai jamais été…

Il s'interrompit avec un cri de douleur. Zoro venait de faire tomber son paquet à terre, sur le cul.

— Ouais ça serait sympa.

— Putain tête de gazon, ça fait mal !

— Montez à l'arrière, j'ai des affaires à l'avant.

— S'ils t'étaient tombés dessus, je t'assure que t'aurais encore plus mal. Estime-toi heureux gamin.

Tous rentrèrent dans la voiture de Robin. Celle-ci rentrait tout juste du travail, tard, mais ça gagnait bien ; la preuve en était la taille de la voiture.

— Alors que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda la brune.

— Rien de spécial, répondit Zoro.

—Tu déconnes ? On vient de se faire poursuivre par une bande de tarés aux idées sûrement très mal placées qui me mataient sans vergogne. Heureusement tu es arrivée pour nous sauver, ma tendre Robin, tel un ange gardien descendu du ciel.

— Rien de spécial, répéta le bretteur alors que le regard de la conductrice revenait sur lui. J'ai juste sauvé le cul du blondinet, une nouvelle fois.

— Oh c'est bon, j'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul, se récria Sanji, se contredisant lui-même.

— Ah ouais ? C'est pas ce que tu disais tout-à-l'heure, répliqua Zoro en le fusillant du regard. Vas-y descend, retournes-y alors. Allez, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?!

Le cuisinier resta droit et digne, mais intérieurement, il se recroquevillait sur lui-même devant la colère du vert. Il avait éprouvé tellement d'émotions pendant un si court laps de temps qu'il ne se contrôlait plus. Même son vieux rival parvenait à l'intimider. Il était vraiment mal en point. Une bonne nuit de sommeil le remettrait sûrement d'aplomb, mais pour l'instant il ne souhaitait défier personne, et à plus forte raison, ne surtout pas déclencher un affrontement avec Zoro. Il reprit, d'une voix qu'il espérait la plus fière possible.

— Hein ? Non mais… Ok c'est vrai, j'aurais pas pu. Enfin si j'avais été dans de meilleures conditions…

— Allez vas-y descend ! Te gênes surtout pas.

—Oh c'est bon. Je te remercie très fortement. T'es content ?

— Mais encore ?

Sanji soupira :

— Je me serais fait défoncé la gueule si t'étais pas là…

— Ou autre chose, ricana son camarade

— C'est ça…

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de Zoro. Celui-ci descendit et se pencha à la fenêtre :

— Tu vas être capable de rentrer tout seul blondinet ? Fais gaffe à tes fesses !

— Ta gueule…

Le bretteur s'éloigna avec un rire sarcastique…

**xXx**

— Zoro ! Debout ! On se lève… Ouvre la porte putain !

Il était tôt le matin. Des coups frénétiques étaient frappés à la porte de son appartement. Un homme s'égosillait derrière. Une voix qu'il connaissait : Sanji. Zoro se replia sous sa couette. Il n'allait certainement pas se lever à cette heure là. Cet emmerdeur allait bien finir par se casser au bout d'un moment.

Ou pas… La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur le cuisinier. Il alla ouvrir les rideaux puis s'assit sur le lit à côté du paquet de muscles.

— Allez, c'est l'heure de se lever !

Il tira sur la couette et Zoro émergea. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon.

— Qu'est-tu fous la, merde ? demanda-t-il d'une voix embrumée. Dégage…

— Ça sent pas super bon… et c'est très mal rangé remarqua Sanji avant de reposer son regard sur le dormeur. J'ai dis que j'allais t'apprendre à t'habiller et je le fais. Plus vite j'en serais débarrassé, mieux ça sera. J'ai pas envie de passer la journée avec toi.

— C'est réciproque t'inquiètes pas… Putain voir ta tête en dernier en me couchant et en premier en me levant, ça fait vraiment chier.

— Charmant. Enfin bon… Voila je suis là, et tu vas te lever, j'suis pas venu pour rien.

— Mais il est tôt merde. Tu devrais pas être au fond du lit, avec une gueule de bois de taré ?

— Ah, mais j'ai une recette secrète mon cher.

— Vraiment ? Tu dois te faire plein d'amis avec ça dis moi.

— Un tas. Enfin bon toi, t'en a pas besoin, t'as jamais la gueule de bois.

— Exacte. Mais comment t'es rentré au fait ? remarqua enfin Zoro.

— J'ai crocheté la serrure.

— Tu sais faire ça toi ?

—Et oui ! Je suis habile de mes mains aussi…

— Ah oui ? demanda l'épéiste en se redressant.

— Ouais… Enfin bref, revenons à notre problème. Où est ton dressing ?

Il se releva et examina la chambre.

— Mon quoi ?

— L'endroit où tu ranges tes vêtements, soupira Sanji

— Ah… Le placard là-bas.

— C'est une armoire.

— Cool.

Sanji secoua la tête puis ouvrit l'armoire. Il fut dépité :

—Jeans, joggings, jeans, joggings ; T-shirt serrés noirs, blancs, unis, avec motifs provocants ; T-shirt amples pareils ; ceinture, avec chaines pour la plupart. Bon je m'en doutais. T'as pas de costume ou au moins une chemise ?

— Un. On m'a obligé à l'acheter pour un mariage, répondit Zoro en passant près de lui pour attraper ses vêtements. Il doit être en dessous.

Au grand étonnement de Sanji, le bretteur ne sentait pas aussi mauvais qu'il le pensait. Bon il ne sentait pas la rose comme une belle demoiselle, mais il ne sentait pas non plus la transpiration, c'était déjà bien pour lui.

Le cuisinier fouilla dans l'armoire, qui elle n'était pas très propre, et dénicha enfin le costume recherché. Dégouté, il le tient du bout des doigts.

— Quel horreur ! s'exclama-t-il à l'intention de l'épéiste qui était parti dans la salle de bain. Il est tout froissé, sale, mal choisi et surtout très moche.

—J'avais remarqué. Toutes façons ils se ressemblent tous, ils sont tous moches.

—Pas les miens : ils sont parfaits. T'as tout à apprendre, racaille des bacs à sables.

— Racaille des bacs à sable ? T'as trouvé que ça ? demanda Zoro en sortant de la salle de bain.

— Déjà ? s'étonna Sanji.

— Et oui, j'suis pas une minette moi, je prends pas trois heures.

— T'as vraiment tout à apprendre.

— C'est ça.

Le tas de muscle se rendit dans sa cuisine. Et là… Le désespoir envahit Sanji :

— Mais tu ranges jamais merde ?

La cuisine était dans un bordel indescriptible. De la vaisselle débordait de l'évier, de la nourriture était dispersées partout, le sol était sale, les plaques tachées. Zoro ouvrit son frigo et attrapa une pomme et une bière.

— Une bière le matin ? Une pomme dans le frigo… Normal, soupira le cuisinier. Hey, ça c'était déjà là la dernière fois que je suis venu ! Sérieusement tu te rends compte que tu bouffes sûrement un tas de trucs périmés ?

— Pas grave, avec le sport j'ai un rythme de vie sain.

— Mais quand même, fais gaffe ! Rassure-moi, tu gardes pas le poisson très longtemps ? Et tu recongèles pas des produits déjà congelés ?

— Normalement non.

— Normalement ?

— Mais j'en sais rien, moi.

— Putain t'as de la chance que je te fasse régulièrement à bouffer toi, tu serais probablement déjà en train de crever sans moi.

— Mais bien sûr. Je faisais pareil plus jeune, voir pire encore, et j'ai jamais été malade.

— C'est parce que t'es pas normal.

— Sûrement. On y va où tu m'as réveillé juste pour ranger ma cuisine ?

Sanji jeta un dernier regard désolé sur ce désastre avant de quitter l'appartement. Ils prirent sa voiture, garée juste en bas de l'immeuble.

— Alors, tu m'emmènes où ? demanda Zoro.

— Dans les magasins de bases de tout bon gentleman.

— Et ben, ça promet d'être joyeux.

Le blond lui donna un coup de coude :

— Pas de pessimisme ou j'abandonne ma mission.

—Essaie, je trouvais bien quelque chose pour la remplacer. Déjà que tu me dois un autre service.

— Hein ?

— Tu te rappelles pas : " Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! J'ai pas le temps de te supplier là !". Singea Zoro en imitant la voix du cuisinier.

— Roh t'es chié ! Tu vas pas me demander encore autre chose juste parce que tu m'as rendu un petit service, se plaignit Sanji

Il sentit le regard de son rival le fixer avec dureté. Mal-à-l'aise, il laissa passer un court instant de mutisme. Le cuisinier avait conscience d'avoir bien trop cédé face à ce regard la veille. Sa réputation allait en pâtir et le vert semblait en devenir plus confiant qu'à l'ordinaire. Il devait se ressaisir. Et pourtant… Il avait conscience d'avoir tort. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois, mais il n'aimait pas se sentir redevable envers son camarade et encore moins ingrat. Il espérait que cet incident n'allait pas générer une emprise de l'épéiste sur sa personne. Avec ces promesses en plus… Il se devait de les respecter. Ça allait lui en couter mais les négliger serait encore plus néfaste pour son honneur. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était levé si tôt. Il ne pouvait supporter de devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, en particulier à cet homme, et voulait s'acquitter de sa promesse au plus vite.

Le regard de Zoro se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Sanji soupira, puis rendit les armes et lâcha :

— D'accord… Un grand service. Je ferais ce que tu veux.

Zoro ne fit aucune remarque mais lâcha un petit sourire satisfait. Il avait conscience de l'état d'esprit du blond et cette nouvelle situation l'amusait énormément. Il lui avait rappelé cette promesse sans même savoir s'il en ferait usage, juste pour le plaisir d'avoir un ascendant sur lui et de pouvoir le mettre mal-à-l'aise. Nul doute qu'il allait jouer avec la patience et les principes de son compagnon pendant un moment. Il aimait le voir se trémousser ainsi et tenter d'éviter son regard quand il le fixait. Avant, il l'aurait toisé ou insulté. Non pas que Zoro veuille qu'il perde ces traits de caractère, c'était, malgré toutes leurs disputes, ce qui leur permettait d'accepter la compagnie de l'autre. Mais un peu de changement ne faisait pas de mal. Le bretteur ne regrettait pas d'avoir aidé son ami la veille. Celui-ci étant en plus désormais libre, il allait le voir plus souvent, et aura donc maintes occasions de le chahuter.

— On est arrivé, l'informa Sanji.

Ils se trouvaient devant un magasin réputé pour sa qualité… et pour ses prix vertigineux. Même Zoro en avait entendu parler. Il questionna son camarade du regard.

— Là pour commencer c'est peut-être un peu trop, déclara le blond. Viens on va derrière.

Le bretteur obéit et se retrouva dans un immense magasin dont il n'avait cette fois jamais, à sa connaissance, entendu le nom. Sanji le guida de portant en portant en lui demandant sa taille. Puis il le poussa dans une cabine d'essayage. Zoro ressortit rapidement, un peu débraillé et, une fois n'est pas coutume, assez hésitant :

— Alors ? demanda-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'être un pinguin.

Le blond, qui s'était assis en face, soupira et s'approcha pour remettre sa chemise en place et ouvrir un bouton. Zoro resta immobile mais éprouva une sensation étrange au contact de la main du cuisinier. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le touchait bien sûr, mais il avait l'habitude de contacts plus brutaux et même s'ils ne passaient pas tous leurs temps à se frapper, Sanji ne l'avait jamais approché ainsi. Cependant, le problème ne se situait pas là : le vert ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Pas de l'indifférence, pas de la joie, pas du dégout… Juste un sentiment indescriptible.

— Bon c'est déjà mieux mais c'est carrément pas les bonnes tailles, déclara Sanji. La chemise est trop serrée et le bas est trop ample.

— Je trouvais le haut bien pourtant.

— Pour sortir en boite peut-être mais pour un entretien d'embauche… Tu n'as pas besoin de montrer ta musculature à tout le monde ! Là on peut distinguer chaque ligne de tes abdos, regarde.

Et pour illustrer ses dires, il passa sa main sur les creux du ventre de Zoro. Celui-ci réprima un sursaut.

— Tu vois. Je vais en chercher d'autres. Attends-moi ici.

Il revint rapidement avec de nouveaux vêtements que Zoro enfila à peu près correctement. Il ressortit une nouvelle fois l'air penaud. Sanji, lui, sourit franchement :

— Et ben voilà ! Là c'est carrément mieux. T'as la classe... enfin t'as presque l'air intelligent quoi. Toutes les filles vont craquer… et les mecs aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire contrit. Enfin je pense, j'en sais rien, c'est toi le pro dans ce domaine.

— Ils vont me prendre pour un guignol ouais, grogna son camarade.

Le blond secoua la tête mais prit le soin de réajuster ses vêtements et cette fois, le bretteur, attentif, identifia clairement cette sensation : une bouffée de chaleur. Se pourrait-il… que Sanji…lui plaise ? Non, pas son vieux rival, depuis le temps quand même ! Ils ne cessaient de se côtoyer et de se chamailler mais jamais il n'avait éprouvé de désir pour le cuisinier. Et pourtant… la douceur de ses mains effleurant presque sa peau lui faisait tourner la tête. C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tiré un bon coup, un vrai mâle avec de la fougue. De la fougue, Sanji en avait à revendre lui. Tout comme du répondant. Sans compter que le séduire serait un challenge, celui-ci ne jurant que par la beauté féminine ; et à vrai dire, Zoro était fatigué de tous ces inconnus qui lui tombaient littéralement dans les bras en juste quelques échanges de regard, et préférait largement draguer qu'être dragué. Ce qui était rare, étant donné que tous les hommes répondaient à ses égards avec empressement. Nul doute que Sanji ne le ferait pas, lui. Mais tenter de le séduire reviendrait à risquer de briser une amitié à laquelle, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais en public, il tenait énormément.

Seulement, il n'était pas du genre à réprimer ses instincts, seulement ses réactions ; ce qui lui était bien utile pour s'assurer de dominer, ses partenaires étant toujours convaincu que leurs attentions n'obtenait aucun effet et par conséquent, finissait systématiquement par rendre les armes. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait vu clair dans son jeu et n'avait réussi à le prendre, si bien que Zoro s'était habitué à cette position et n'entendait plus la quitter. Cette aptitude à contenir son plaisir était également salutaire dans un moment telle que celui-ci, où le cuisinier lui nouait une cravate autour du cou, frottant délicatement sa peau et entrainant diverses sensations.

—En tout cas, moi ça me plait, déclara Sanji, totalement inconscient des réactions qu'il provoquait chez son ami. Bien sûr, je ne dois pas penser de la même façon que les gays.

— Ça j'en suis pas si sûr, rétorqua l'épéiste. Non mais franchement, tu penses vraiment que les gays ont une philosophie à part.

— Ben honnêtement, pour préférer une paire de couilles à la grâce des rondeurs féminine, oui je pense qu'il faut être… disons différent.

— Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore testé, souffla Zoro en rapprochant son visage. Aucun homme qui a eu la chance d'expérimenter une bonne relation homosexuelle ne peut repenser aux femmes ensuite. Tu veux que je te montre ? ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un sourire.

— Non merci, ça ira, répondit Sanji en le repoussant. Joli discours mais pas pour moi désolé. Jamais je ne laisserais un autre homme me toucher, ce serait juste… beurk. Enfin bref. Et si on essayait autre chose ? Chemise rose ?

— C'est pas parce que je suis gay que t'es obligé de me faire porter du rose tu sais, soupira le bretteur.

— Pff, aucun rapport. Encore des préjugés stupides ça.

— Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis le cuisinier lui apporta un dernier ensemble de vêtements, avec la chemise rose bien entendu. Zoro soupira mais enfila tout de même les vêtements, puis il se plaça devant le miroir et grimaça :

—Nan franchement le reste ok, mais le rose non.

— Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Sanji. C'est super classe ! Et en plus ça te va bien.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ? demanda le tas de muscles en se retournant vers lui.

Le blond étouffa un éclat de rire puis reprit :

— Bon d'accord faut s'habituer, mais après franchement, tu pourras plus t'en passer.

— J'ai dis non ! grogna Zoro.

— Okay, ça va, déplora Sanji. On prend l'autre alors.

—Bien, apprécia le bretteur avant de se préparer à partir.

— Attends, il reste un tout petit problème à régler.

— Quoi encore ?

Sanji le repoussa devant le miroir :

— Tu vois pas un petit problème… un truc qui détonne ?

— … Hum non.

— C'est ça, te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es, t'as très bien compris. La pelouse sur ta tête !

— Quoi, elle est très bien ma couleur de cheveux !

— Ça fait juste pas très sérieux quoi. Tu voudrais pas retrouver ta couleur naturelle, ça faisait mieux quand même… Enfin plus normal quoi !

— Tu rêves debout blondinet.

— M'appelle pas comme ça k'so Marimo ! T'es chiant tu pourrais essayer au moins !

— Je pourrais, mais tu vois gamin, j'ai pas envie.

Sanji fronça les sourcils :

— J'ai envie de te frapper mais j'veux pas abimer tes vêtements, pour une fois que tu portes quelque chose de correct.

— Tu devrais éviter alors, moi je me retiendrais pas. Ça coute combien au fait ces trucs ?

Zoro attrapa l'étiquette et resta bouche-bée…environ 3 secondes :

— C'est une blague ? Putain mais ça coute une blinde !

— Je sais, mais pour avoir de la qualité, faut mettre un minimum. Tu viens pas de gagner un concours de kendo ? Donc ça va t'as de quoi payer.

— Mais je comptais dépenser pour autre chose moi ! se plaignit le bretteur.

— Oui mais si ça te permet de trouver un job, ça vaut le cout ! Tu récupéreras ton argent en salaire. Tu pourras pas vivre toute ta vie sur l'héritage de ton père tu sais ?

— Ouais, mais je comptais squatter chez vous quand j'aurais plus un rond.

— Hein ?

— Ben ouais, un jour chez l'un, un jour chez l'autre. Vous me fournirez un logement, à bouffer et à boire, rien de très important tu vois. En échange, je vous offre ma bonne humeur légendaire.

—Ouais… ou pas, espèce d'assisté. On va plutôt acheter le costume et tu vas te bouger le cul pour te trouver un job, sinon je te promets que moi, je te laisserais crever de faim dehors.

— Quel sans-cœur !

— C'est ça… Allez dépêche toi de te changer et retrouve-moi à la caisse, ordonna Sanji en le poussant vers la cabine.

Zoro s'exécuta et en profita pour réfléchir. Le cuisinier ne cessait de le pousser dans tous les sens mais il ne lui provoquait plus aucune émotion. Avait-ce été juste une passade ? C'était bien possible en effet. Comment pouvait-il envisager d'avoir une aventure avec cet arrogant petit cuisinier. Il n'était clairement pas fait pour se supporter à longueur de journée. C'est sûr de cette certitude que le bretteur rejoignit son ami, paya ses achats et monta dans la voiture enchainant quelques provocations avant de s'apercevoir que le cuisinier ne le ramenait pas chez lui.

— Hum, ero-cook, on va où ?

— Chez moi.

Bond dans la poitrine de Zoro. Incertain, il demanda :

— Pourquoi ?

Sentant cette hésitation dans la voix de son camarade, Sanji se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils :

— Te fais pas des idée. J'ai prévenu les autres que j'allais te relooker et je veux leur montrer le résultat. J'ai pas fait tout ce travail pour ne pas recevoir les félicitations que je mérite.

— Ah d'accord, lâcha Zoro, soulagé mais aussi… déçu ? avant d'ajouter avec colère : attends trente secondes là, t'as fait tout ça afin de m'exposer comme un objet ? Tu te sers de moi pour obtenir des applaudissements de tes chères Nami et Robin ?

—Oui et alors ? Ça te pose un problème ?

— Un peu oui. Mais c'est toi qui en auras un plus gros lorsque je réclamerais ce que tu m'as promis.

Sanji sursauta... encore cette histoire. Mais cette fois, il n'allait pas s'aplatir :

— Ça suffit maintenant, dis moi ce que tu veux une fois pour toute merde !

— Oh nan, t'es pas prêt pour le savoir gamin.

— Putain tu fais chier marimo. Je te préviens je ferais pas n'importe quoi !

—Ça c'est moi qui verra… Pour l'instant t'es sur une mauvaise pente.

— Nan mais je rêve. Tu veux me faire du chantage ? Nan mais tu déconnes complètement mec, ça va pas se passer comme ça.

— Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me tabasser ? demanda Zoro avec un sourire en coin.

— Ben je vais me gêner, regarde on est arrivé.

Il gara le voiture sur le parking et descendit :

— Ben alors qu'est-ce que t'attend ? T'as peur ou quoi ?

— De toi ? Autant que d'une gamine de trois ans. Non en fait je te laissais le premier coup, histoire que pour une fois, tu ais une chance de gagner.

Sanji grogna et s'élança sur son adversaire. Il tenta de le déséquilibrer en envoyant son pied dans son flanc mais Zoro était prêt à le recevoir : contractant ses abdos, il encaissa et recula à peine tout en parvenant à saisir la jambe du blond, à laquelle il infligea une torsion. Pour se libérer, le cuisinier sauta et utilisa son autre jambe, c'est-à-dire son dernier appui, pour tenter de frapper le cou du bretteur. Ce dernier recula légèrement, lâcha l'autre jambe et repoussa son camarade qui tomba à terre. Sanji, préparé à cette éventualité, se releva aussi vite qu'il put. Malheureusement, Zoro était déjà sur lui et poussant ses épaules, le fit retourner à terre en accompagnant sa chute. Précautionneux, il plaça ses jambes entre celle du cuisinier pour épargner son entrejambe, maintint ses épaules à terre de ses mains et écrasa son ventre de la pointe du genou. Puis il sourit, tel un prédateur victorieux :

— Ben alors, tu causes plus ?

— Lâche moi connard, gémis Sanji sous la douleur, sans vouloir la reconnaitre.

—Pourquoi ?

Le blond se tortilla mais la douleur n'en fut que plus grande. Il ne pouvait se dégager. Il avait été stupide de déclencher le combat et il le savait, tout comme Zoro. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ils étaient d'une force équivalente mais contrairement à lui, le bretteur avait continué à s'entrainer et bien que Sanji ne se soit pas vraiment affaibli, il avait tout de même obtenu un niveau bien supérieur, sous l'œil inquiet de son camarade. Maintenant, Zoro parvenait systématiquement à prendre le dessus malgré les ruses que déployaient le cuisinier. Celui-ci ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois qu'il avait pu mettre une raclée à son rival… Au moins il avait toujours la résistance de supporter la souffrance sans crier, supplier ou pleurer. A quoi pouvait donc bien penser l'autre, perché ainsi au dessus de lui avec ce sourire ? Sûrement au plaisir d'être supérieur ou encore à des tortures sorties tout droit de son esprit sadique.

Sanji n'y était pas du tout. En effet Zoro était simplement en train d'observer les cheveux du blond s'envoler et s'emmêler, lui donnant un air sauvage, ses yeux embués et ses joues roussies par la douleur. Sa peau semblait si douce, ses lèvres si pulpeuses. Il aurait aimé pouvoir glisser sa main le long de ce cou pour caresser cette joue tendue. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se le permettre… Ou juste un petit peu ? Zoro hésitait lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites sales gamins ? Allez-vous battre ailleurs ! cria une petite veille qui descendait la rue.

Celle-ci devait avoir des problèmes de vision car elle constata avec surprise que Zoro n'était pas du tout un gamin lorsque ce dernier se releva et la surplomba de toute sa haute. Médusée, elle s'arrêta, la tête levée vers lui. Sanji reprit son souffle, ses poumons ayant été fortement malmenés par le poids du bretteur, puis se remit sur pied :

— Excusez-nous madame, ce n'est rien, c'est juste… un "ami", expliqua-t-il en fusillant l'épéiste du regard.

— Vous devriez mieux choisir vos amis alors, répondit la vielle dame, s'étant finalement remise de sa surprise, avant de s'éloigner aussi vite qu'elle pu.

— Pour le coup elle a raison, marmonna Sanji en regardant son camarade avec un œil mauvais.

— Je vois pas pourquoi, ironisa Zoro en récupérant son sac de vêtements dans la voiture. Tu voulais te battre, on s'est battu.

Sanji grogna mais préféra s'éloigner à grands pas plutôt que de déclencher un nouvel affrontement.

**xXx**

— Pourquoi tu me suis ? agressa-t-il Zoro devant la porte de son appartement.

— Ben je sais pas. Tu m'as emmené ici sans me prévenir soi-disant pour me faire défiler. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi, non ?

Sanji hésita. Il avait vraiment envie de virer Zoro à coup de pied au cul mais d'un autre côté il était fier du travail qu'il avait accompli et il voulait le montrer aux autres. Et en plus, il avait cette foutu dette envers lui. En silence, il ouvrit sa porte et laissa le bretteur pénétrer derrière lui. Celui-ci partit changer d'habit (encore !) tandis que le cuisinier commençait à préparer le repas pour leurs amis qui allaient arriver, midi approchant.

Ayant fini de se changer et sentant l'odeur émanant de la cuisine, Zoro rejoignit son camarade. Il l'observa avec un sourire en coin. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas, ou faisant semblant, entendu entrer.

— Quelque chose à te faire pardonner ? Lâcha-t-il enfin.

— Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda le cuisinier.

— C'est mon plat préféré.

Sanji baissa la tête vers ses casseroles : des tagliatelles au saumon. Il rougit. Il le savait bien sûr, il n'avait juste pas fait attention. Il était toujours étonné que cette brute puisse aimer un plat qu'il estimait un tant soi peu raffiné. En tout cas, il fallait tout de suite qu'il détrompe la tête d'algue, il ne l'avait pas fait pour lui.

— J'ai cuisiné ce que j'avais.

— Ah bon… il me semble pourtant qu'il y'a plein d'autres choses à cuisiner ici, remarqua Zoro en observant la cuisine.

Un petit silence. Sanji rougit davantage. Chaque jour il maudissait sa proportion à rougir pour tout et rien. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et savait que ce "défaut" amusait beaucoup le bretteur. Par conséquent, il ne se retourna pas.

— C'était aussi le plat préféré de Nadia, avoua-t-il en espérant que Zoro le laisserait tranquille ensuite.

Un mensonge bien sûr.

— Ah bon, il me semblait que c'était les coquilles Saint-Jacques.

Malheureusement, il le savait également. Il avait beau avoir l'œil morne parfois et sembler tout à fait blasé, il n'en restait pas moins très attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et quand une pimbêche se complaisait à faire partager sa joie à tout le monde à renfort de grands cris de bonheur, il ne pouvait l'ignorer.

— Les coquilles Saint Jacques et les tagliatelles au saumon, soupira Sanji, agacé.

— Mais bien sûr, termina Zoro.

Il sourit. Il imaginait très bien la rougeur qui se déployait sur les joues du blond et elle le ravissait. Il aurait aimé que celui-ci se retourne mais il savait très bien que son honneur l'en empêchait. Il pouvait aussi se lever, le saisir par les hanches, le retourner et puis… Non là il rêvait debout. Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Sanji passa en trombe devant lui si bien qu'il ne put observer son visage. Il ouvrit la porte à Luffy et Nami qui arrivait ensemble :

— Nami-chérie, qu'elle plaisir de te voir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

— Salut Sanji, je sais. Salut Zoro… Ouah qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? S'exclama-t-elle au moment ou Usopp et Chopper arrivaient.

Tous se tournèrent vers le bretteur, planté au fond de la pièce, mal-à-l'aise. S'il appréciait d'être au centre de l'attention lorsqu'il annonçait avoir gagné un prix, il n'aimait pas beaucoup être dévisagé. Heureusement, et il pensait rarement cela, Sanji lui sauva la mise :

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi, je voulais garder l'effet de surprise !

— C'est toi qui a fais ça ? demanda Robin en arrivant à son tour. Bravo, c'est très réussi.

— Merci ma Robin d'amour, je savais que tu aimerais, s'exclama le blond, l'œil en cœur.

— Ouah trop fort, s'enthousiasma Chopper.

— La classe, déclara Usopp.

— Pourquoi Zoro il est habillé comme un guignol ? interrogea Luffy.

Le bretteur haussa les sourcils. Et voilà, il le savait. Il avait l'air vraiment stupide avec ce costume. Les autres étaient juste hypocrites, une notion que ne connaissait évidemment pas Luffy.

— Mais tais-toi toi ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi, s'impliqua Nami. Il est très bien comme ça.

Le regard admiratif avec lequel elle regarda le vert ne plut pas beaucoup à Sanji. Il ne savait plus s'il devait se montrer heureux qu'elle apprécie son travail ou jaloux. Il décida de se taire. Zoro quant-à lui, était impressionné. Même Nami le complimentait. Dans ce cas, il ne pouvait plus douté de la sincérité dont ils témoignaient. S'il avait été horrible, elle le lui aurait fait comprendre… A moins que Sanji ne l'ait payé. Mais non, c'était stupide.

— Enfin bref, pour fêter ça je vous ai préparé un repas. Et j'ai du champagne ! s'exclama le cuisinier.

— Je peux prendre une photo avec toi ? Questionna la rousse sans prêter attention à Sanji.

— Hein, pourquoi ? demanda le bretteur.

— Parce qu'une photo avec un beau gars super baraqué, ça fera super bien sur mon facebook, et en plus ça rendra jaloux le mec que je veux séduire, expliqua Nami en se plaçant près de Zoro, posant la main sur son torse.

Robin prit la photo. Maintenant Sanji était sûr de ne pas aimer ça. Nami devrait prendre une photo avec lui ! Il était classe tous les jours et même s'il n'était pas aussi musclé que le bretteur, il se trouvait tout de même pas mal. Et en plus, il était bien plus beau ! Ce foutu marimo allait récolter toute la gloire de son dur travail… Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il exagérait un peu. Il s'était juste levé tôt, avait conduit jusqu'au magasin et choisit 2-3 vêtements. Mais quand même ! Il avait du supporter Zoro tout ce temps, et ça c'était un petit miracle, malgré l'accrochage de fin.

— Moi aussi je veux prendre une photo avec Zoro ! Hurla Luffy.

— Nous aussi, s'exclamèrent Usopp et Chopper.

— Hé du calme là, commanda l'épéiste alors que Luffy s'accrochait à son coup. J'suis pas un mannequin !

Mais il ne put se débarrasser de ses amis qui se collèrent à lui avant de prendre la photo. Ses tentatives déclenchèrent des éclats de rires dans toute la pièce et la bonne humeur générale persista jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent à table, où Nami du calmer un Luffy brutalement qui tentait de voler la nourriture de ses compagnons. Le seul qui n'avait pas gouté l'euphorie du moment était le cuisinier, constata Zoro.

* Il doit être jaloux de l'attention qu'on me porte, pensa-t-il avec amusement. Pauvre petit cook, je veux bien t'en donner de l'attention moi *

En effet, après l'épisode de la bagarre et le désir qu'il avait ressentit pendant ce court instant, le bretteur avait compris que son attirance n'était pas qu'un béguin passager… Du moins un béguin qui ne passerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas gouté aux délices du corps du blond. Et il s'était décidé à y gouter…

* * *

Et voila ! Mon premier chapitre est fini. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'accepte toujours toutes les critiques bien évidemment.

Et surtout : Merci de m'avoir lue ;).


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 est prêt !

Et avant de commencer, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Oui je l'ai déjà dit en mp, oui je me répète, mais ça me fait plaisir !

Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

Le repas se termina dans une atmosphère tout aussi… disons habituelle. Les amis se séparèrent ensuite, chacun retournant à ses activités, n'oubliant pas au passage de saluer Zoro et de le féliciter pour sa nouvelle apparence. Il ne resta vite plus que Sanji qui s'occupait de la vaisselle et le bretteur qui l'observait, assis dans la cuisine. Faisant d'abord mine de ne pas le voir, le cuisinier finit par demander :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

—Moi j'ai apprécié ton travail, dit Zoro en ignorant la question.

— Vraiment ? demanda Sanji, surpris, en se retournant.

Sa rougeur caractéristique commença à poindre, mais seul le vert s'en aperçut. Il hésita entre le faire remarquer, se moquer ou se taire. Il ne put cependant se retenir :

— J'aime bien quand tu rougis…

— Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

C'étaient deux simples vérités, énoncées sur un ton calme et désinvolte, comme s'il n'avait fait que prononcer la première chose qui lui était passée par l'esprit. L'ennui, c'est que parfois, la vérité ne plait pas à tout le monde. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il y a tant d'hypocrite ?

Sanji le regarda avec stupeur. Son camarade devait être en train de péter les plombs. Accumulation d'alcool ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça, n'est ce pas ? Mais par conséquent, il était dangereux : ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine, il pouvait abuser de lui s'il le désirait. Le blond devait tout de suite remettre les choses au clair, et surtout se débarrasser du bretteur avant que celui-ci s'imagine qu'il était consentant à sa folie :

— Oulala regarde l'heure ! Il est temps d'y aller ! s'exclama le cuisinier alors qu'il était à peine 16h. Allez, je te raccompagne à la porte, viens.

Sanji poussa le vert qui se maudit d'avoir parlé aussi franchement. Celui-ci tenta de passer à la salle de bain, simplement pour récupérer ses affaires, mais le cuisinier ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

— Non, pas par là ! Par ici, voila.

— Mais…tenta Zoro.

— Pas de mais, le coupa Sanji, j'ai plein de choses à faire tu sais, le temps passe si vite…ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, aurevoir, lâcha-t-il à toute vitesse avant de refermer la porte et de s'effondrer contre elle.

Il recommença alors à respirer normalement. Cette journée ne s'était vraiment pas déroulée comme il l'espérait, à l'instar de celle d'avant… et de celle avant où il s'était enguelé avec Nadia sans savoir qu'elle le quitterait le lendemain… et de celles d'encore avant où la jeune fille n'avait cessé de l'exaspérer davantage. Mais c'était de sa faute… si seulement il avait été plus compréhensif, plus aimable, plus galant, moins taciturne, meilleur amant… Non quand même pas… Il ne pouvait pas dire ça, il savait qu'il assurait ! Néanmoins, quelle perte énorme était Nadia. Il se souvenait de tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, de son caractère doux, de son rire cristallin, de son innocence et sa fragilité. Il se rappelait les câlins, les embrassades, les mains courant sur sa peau. Il se rappelait les formes, les sensations, les saveurs. Il se rappelait les cris, les hurlements et les disputes. Il se rappelait son visage rouge déformé par la rage, la vaisselle brisée et les pleurs quand elle savait avoir tort, des pleurs auxquels il ne savait pas résister. Il se rappelait… les infidélités dont il n'avait jamais parlé et sur lesquelles il avait fermé les yeux.

De l'autre côté de la porte, également adossée contre elle, Zoro avait écouté la respiration du blond se stabiliser. Il déplorait de l'avoir effrayé ainsi. Il savait qu'avec le blond il faudrait peut-être s'y prendre tout en douceur, mais il n'avait jamais, ne savait pas agir ainsi. Cependant, pour le moment, il fallait mieux le laisser se reposer. Il allait partir lorsqu'il entendit la respiration redevenir irrégulière. Ses sens étaient affutés et la porte ne pu l'empêcher de percevoir un reniflement, puis… un sanglot ? Ce n'était tout de même pas à cause de lui que Sanji était dans cet état ? Il voulait le voir, le constater par lui-même et si possible le rassurer. Il pourrait défoncer la porte mais il savait que s'il le découvrait ainsi, la fierté du blond serait brisée. Foutue fierté ! Toutefois, il pouvait le comprendre : il avait la même, voire plus importante encore. C'est donc le cœur serré qu'il rentra chez lui. Chahuter le blond oui, le faire rager passe encore, mais pleurer… il n'avait jamais souhaité cela.

**xXx**

Sanji avait repris ses esprits… et rapidement constaté qu'il avait commis une erreur non négligeable en empêchant Zoro de récupérer ses affaires. Celui-ci allait forcément vouloir venir les récupérer. Et qui serait là, vulnérable, en guise de bonus ? Flirter avec un marimo… Impossible, dégoutant, inimaginable ! Il devait les lui rendre avant. Quand le bretteur est-il le plus inoffensif ? Quand il est encore endormi bien sûr. Sanji était encore bon pour un réveil aux aurores et une expédition dans l'appartement du vert au matin. Ça ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment mais quels autres choix avait-il ? Charger quelqu'un de faire la commission ? Ses amis ne manqueraient pas de poser quelques embarrassantes questions.

Fort de sa conviction, le lendemain matin le cuisinier effectua le même manège que la veille. Et Zoro se réveilla une nouvelle fois en présence du blond. Interloqué, il crut d'abord à une illusion. Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il ne s'attendait pas à revoir Sanji de si tôt. Et le voilà qui débarquait dans son appartement, paraissant tout sourire :

— Salut ! Comment ça va ? Je passais juste te rendre les vêtements que tu avais oub… laissé dans mon appartement.

Encore embrumé, le bretteur aperçut néanmoins ses habits entre les bras de Sanji, lavés et repassés ! Et il l'avait viré en prétendant qu'il avait plein de trucs à faire, ce petit blond ne parvenait même pas à mentir correctement. Alors que, amusé, il allait lui faire la remarque, il perçut une pointe de stress dans le regard du cuisinier. Ce dernier ne devait pas encore être passé au dessus de sa remarque de la veille. Et en effet, celui-ci s'empressa de s'excuser :

— Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du pain sur la planche. Enfin, figurativement… et aussi littéralement d'ailleurs. Figurativement et littéralement. Bref, je vais y aller, je te laisse dormir.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte et tendait la main vers la poignée lorsque Zoro le rappela :

— Sanji ! Attends… Tu sais ce que j'ai dis hier, c'était pour plaisanter hein ?

Le blond se retourna, le regarda d'un air intrigué, surpris, mais surtout assez incertain.

— Ben ouais pour m'amuser un peu quoi. J'adore te foutre les boules, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Mais bon là, ta réaction à dépasser les bornes, petite nature.

Finalement convaincu par l'explication du bretteur, Sanji grogna. Son ami laissa échapper un éclat de rire, ce qui provoqua bien évidemment le blond :

— T'es con putain ! J'ai vraiment eu peur moi. On a pas idée de faire des blagues pareilles.

Zoro ria franchement cette fois, et le cuisinier rougit de colère. Il se précipita vers le lit pour tenter de faire tomber le tas de muscle et ainsi l'empêcher de rire, mais un tas de muscle, par définition, c'est lourd. Et comme Sanji n'avait pas pris la peine de bien assurer ses appuis, c'est lui qui tomba sur le lit, sa tête n'étant séparé des parties intimes de Zoro que par la couette, ce qui provoqua quelques pensées à ce dernier.

* Mais c'est pas vrai merde ! J'essaie de lui faire gober qu'il ne m'intéresse pas et tout ce que cet abruti trouve à faire, c'est se jeter dans le même lit que moi ! Il est vraiment si naïf ? N'importe quel homme normalement constitué serait traversé de pensées lubriques avec un tel canon dans son lit. *

Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser. Un canon? Quand même pas. Enfin oui il le désirait. Oui il était pas mal foutu. Et il avait un beau visage. Et de beaux cheveux. Et surtout des putains d'yeux bleus ! Et il devait être bon amant. Il avait déjà vu des femmes et des hommes se retourner sur son passage, il suffisait de se souvenir de ceux du bar. En fait, il semblait bien correspondre à la définition d'un canon. Ou d'une bombe. Oui peut-être.

Et merde, il commençait à sentir un membre se réveiller à son tour, plus au sud. Le blond n'allait pas tarder à s'en rendre compte également s'il ne bougeait pas. D'ailleurs pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Zoro décida de prendre les choses en main et, de sa jambe, le repoussa par terre.

— Aïe ! s'exclama Sanji.

— Enfin réveillé ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu squattes mon lit.

— J'suis tombé…

— Merci j'avais remarqué. Mais pourquoi t'es resté planté là comme un con ?

— Je réfléchissais.

— Tu réfléchis toi maintenant love cook ? Et à quoi je te prie.

Cette réponse là l'intéressait vraiment. A quoi pouvait bien penser le blond alors qu'il se retrouvait dans son lit. Si Zoro était un train de rêver, probablement qu'il serait en train d'envisager une quelconque petite gâterie. Mais là c'était la réalité, et il se doutait bien que Sanji n'était pas disposé à lui accorder une telle faveur.

— Oh… à tout et rien, rien de bien important.

Tout et rien en effet : Nadia nue sous les draps épousant ses formes généreuses, son rire, ses gémissements lorsqu'il la touchait, la danse envoutante que lui évoquait l'acte charnel… et puis l'après, des heures cachés sous la couette à refaire le monde…

Chaque rupture lui inspirait cette même mélancolie, mais même si leur amour n'avait duré que 7 mois, Sanji avait eu l'impression d'avoir finalement trouvé la bonne… La douleur n'en était que plus forte. Il avait cru cette femme faite pour lui, il avait cru à leur bonheur éternel. Il avait voulu se réveiller chaque matin auprès d'elle, jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. C'était peut-être cette soudaine envie de se caser définitivement, de cesser de chasser pour la gloire (oh bien sûr il continuait de draguer les belles filles qui passaient, mais ça s'arrêtait là), qui était la cause de cette tristesse irrépressible et de ces moments d'égarements. Il voulait trouver la femme de sa vie bordel !

Tout à ses pensées, Sanji ne s'était toujours pas relevé, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeler Zoro. Celui-ci se pencha au dessus du lit et capta le regard perdu du blond. Il soupira. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul responsable de la morosité du blond :

— C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule. Non mais allez sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives.

Soudainement furieux, le cuisinier se releva et s'écria :

— Mais tu me fais chier putain ! J'ai dis rien du tout alors c'est rien du tout ! Je me casse.

Zoro, stupéfait, le regarda déguerpir à toute vitesse. Il n'avait rien fait pour une fois ! On a plus le droit de s'inquiéter pour ses amis maintenant ? Lui qui le reprochait d'être insensible, maintenant il voulait la paix. C'était le monde à l'envers.

**xXx**

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis que Sanji, enragé, avait quitté son appartement en trombe, lorsque Zoro reçu un texto de Nami

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore cette sorcière, grogna-t-il.

Il lu le SMS, ayant presque l'impression d'entendre la voix autoritaire de la rousse dans sa tête :

_Chers amis, bons à rien, fainéants…_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous demander (enfin ne rêvez pas trop, vous n'avez pas le choix non plus) de me consacrer une après-midi ce weekend dans le but de vous présenter mon nouveau copain (oui j'ai réussi à le chopper entre hier et aujourd'hui, il semblerait que la photo avec Zoro ait porté ses fruits, merciiii Zoro)._

Court instant de pause. La sorcière lui faisait des remerciements ? Ou c'était juste une hallucination peut-être… Et ben, comme quoi tout peut arriver. En tout cas, ce n'était pas cette nouvelle qui allait rendre son sourire à Sanji, bien au contraire. Il imaginait déjà les plaintes de ce dernier… Il reprit sa lecture.

_Je pensais à aller au restaurant, japonais il adore ça, et à ce que je sache vous aussi. En plus comme ça, on arrête un peu d'exploiter Sanji tous les jours._

Il s'arrêta à nouveau. Comme il le connaissait, Sanji allait très certainement prendre ça comme une critique : " Comment, ma Nami chérie n'apprécie plus ma cuisine ? Elle préfère celle d'un autre ? Ma vie est un désastre…"

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Samedi ça vous va ? Ceux qui ne peuvent pas, je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt à avoir de très sérieuses objections._

_Votre très chère Nami_

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'écrire son message sous forme de lettre, elle pétait les plombs elle aussi… Enfin bref, il allait y aller, sinon il risquait de se faire défoncer. Il répondit un simple "Ok" et ne réfléchit qu'ensuite s'il n'avait rien de prévu. Heureusement, non. Il se demanda un court instant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le nouveau mec de Nami… Il en conclut simplement qu'il devait être plein aux as. Il réfléchit ensuite à l'opportunité qu'il lui était offerte de revoir Sanji. Étonnamment, il souhaitait passer de plus en plus de temps en sa compagnie. Sûrement un nouvel effet de son désir, passager il l'espérait toujours. Il priait pour que le blond se déride un peu pendant cette après-midi… du moins il l'aurait fait s'il avait la moindre foi.

Le jour attendu arriva bien vite. Nami leur avait donné rendez-vous dans un parc près du restaurant. Zoro se présenta en compagnie de Luffy, c'était triste à dire mais il avait besoin de lui pour ne pas se perdre. Mais aussi, il appréciait la compagnie du petit brun, son meilleur ami depuis toujours. Ami hein, pas question de désir là. Enfin, c'est exactement ce qu'il pensait de Sanji il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais ces deux là étaient bien différents. Sanji avait tout d'un bon amant, alors que Luffy… Ah Luffy. Pour être honnête, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait pris pour un complet abruti. C'est le cas d'ailleurs. Mais ce qui l'a le plus étonné, c'était ses manières familières à son encontre : il ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Il l'avait même traité de branleur peu après leur rencontre. Bizarrement, ça avait plu à Zoro et, de fils en aiguilles, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Le bretteur avait alors ressenti le besoin de le protéger de tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver, et donc principalement, il faut le dire, de sa connerie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Robin était déjà là, forcément, toujours en avance, ainsi que Usopp et Chopper qui semblaient jouer à qui sera le plus ridicule, sous l'œil amusé de la brune. En les voyant rire ainsi, Luffy se précipita vers eux.

— Salut les gars, salut Robin, soupira le bretteur avant de s'installer sur un banc près de la jeune femme.

Ils entamèrent une discussion interrompue par l'arrivée du blond :

— Salut les mecs, salut Robin… Salut Zoro.

Ce dernier tilta. Pas de Robin-chwan ? Et surtout, que lui valait cette démarcations des autres gars ? Il lut dans le regard de Sanji comme une excuse pour son comportement passé. Il aurait pu en rire mais il aurait alors anéantit toutes ses chances de revoir un jour ce regard. Et à vrai dire, il le trouvait plutôt à croquer.

A ce moment, ils durent calmés Luffy, Chopper et Usopp qui eurent subitement l'idée géniale d'envoyer le petit brun valser d'arbres en arbres, faisant ainsi peur aux passants. Une fois l'incident réglé à renfort de coups sur la tête, ce qui décida les spectateurs à fuir cette place définitivement, Zoro constata que le blond avait recouvré son attitude insolente et arrogante.

— Et bien, plutôt facile de vous retrouver, j'ai vu un tas de gens partir en courant en passant, déclara Nami en faisant son apparition, seule.

— Nami-Swan ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! Et comme tu vas me manquer ces prochains jours… Je dépéris sans toi à mes côtés ! Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que tu puisses fréquenter un autre homme, tu veux me faire souffrir ? Tu vas passer de plus en plus de temps avec lui, tu nous verras moins et tu nous oublieras. Comme c'est triste, non vraiment, tu aurais mieux fait d'accepter mes avances…

— Ben alors, où est le mystérieux jeune homme, demanda Robin sans relever la remarque.

— Il avait un dernier truc à régler, on le rejoint au restaurant. Ne me faites pas honte !

Sanji marmonna un truc dans sa barbe mais ne voulant pas déclencher la colère de la rousse, s'abstint de préciser sa pensée. Le bretteur, lui, s'en tapait royalement :

—Nous te faire honte ? Tu nous connais mal.

— Je déconne pas Zoro, gronda Nami d'une voix menaçant. Il est classe lui, et cultivé… et il sait se tenir !

— Et ben, ça promet. Il a l'air d'un emmerdeur de première.

— Hé ! se plaignit Robin.

— Roh non mais toi c'est différent, se reprit-il. Tu t'entends bien avec nous. Alors que lui, s'il peut pas nous blairer c'est son problème. Moi j'vais pas changer pour ce, sûrement passager, prétendu amour de Nami perso.

— Nan tu vas juste fermer ta gueule, clama la rousse en lui lançant un coup de poing dévastateur.

Le bretteur s'étala au pied de Sanji, qui lui trébucha dessus. Celui-ci en effet avait été très intéressé par l'échange, bien qu'il se soit bien gardé d'intervenir. Cependant, une fois n'est pas coutume, il était d'accord avec le bretteur : il voyait déjà d'un très mauvais œil l'arrivée de ce nouvel homme dans leur groupe (oubliant subitement qu'il avait tenté de faire de même avec Nadia) mais si celui-ci se permettait en plus de les critiquer, il allait vite le remettre à sa place, avec l'accord de Nami ou non. Mais pour l'instant, c'était Zoro qu'il devait remettre à sa place :

— Putain, tu fais chier. Tu peux pas marcher droit comme tout le monde, bretteur du dimanche ?

— Bien sûr que non, ça serait trop simple. Un peu de challenge voyons mon cher !

Quoi ? Pas de réplique ? Pas d'insultes ? En revanche de l'ironie... Ce n'était pas dans les us et coutumes du bretteur. A vrai dire, cela déconcertait un peu Sanji. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel l'autre répondit avec un sourire en coin.

Nami quant-à-elle fut ravie. Commençaient-ils enfin à se comporter en tant qu'adultes raisonnables et bien éduqués ? Ça serait génial ! pensa-t-elle avec mauvaise foi, n'admettant pas que leurs incessantes disputes lui manqueraient rapidement. Enfin s'ils pouvaient éviter de se comporter en sauvage et se taper dessus lorsque Marc serait là, ça serait toujours un bon point.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au restaurant, situé à une centaine de mètre de leur point de rendez-vous et rencontrèrent enfin le fameux nouveau copain de leur amie. Il avait plutôt fière allure, drapé dans un costume à faire pâlir d'envie Sanji, une montre clinquante au poignet. Pas aussi musclé que Zoro ou même Sanji, il n'en restait pas moins désirable. Une barbe finement entretenue lui accordait un petit air viril. Il avait de jolis yeux verts mis en valeur ses cheveux bruns. Un grand sourire béat s'étalait sur son visage : il avait l'air vraiment heureux de les voir. Sanji, à sa grande peine, le trouvait plutôt bien présenté, tandis qu'il était trop sérieux au gout de Zoro, qui redoutait toujours que le nouveau venu puisse les ennuyer.

— Enchanté, je suis Marc. Vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer.

Et en plus il parlait bien, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Les deux rivaux commençait à désespérer mais pour des raisons bien différentes. Ce sentiment s'accrut lorsqu'il s'approcha de Robin pour lui offrir un baisemain élégant :

—Mademoiselle, vraiment charmante.

Sur le coup, Sanji du rassembler tout son self-control pour ne pas l'étriper vivant. Comment osait-il, après avoir séduit SA Nami, se montrer aussi enjôleur avec SA Robin. Il ferma les yeux pour se contenir et les rouvrit sur Zoro, lequel lui adressa un nouveau petit sourire en coin. Moqueur. Depuis quand le marimo ne profitait pas d'une occasion de l'embarrasser ? Décidément quelque chose clochait.

Si le blond et le vert avait quelques réserves à propos de Marc, ce n'était pas le cas de leurs compagnon. Luffy l'adopta tout de suite lorsqu'il lui proposa de payer son plat : tous tentèrent de l'en dissuader mais il s'obstina. De plus, il semblait avoir eu l'occasion de découvrir le monde, et le récit de ses voyages plut beaucoup, le côté cocasse et aventurier pour Usopp et Chopper, celui culturel pour Robin.

Le repas se fit donc très joyeux, la nourriture était excellente et en quantité suffisante pour que même Luffy puisse être rassasié (certains de ces compagnons ayant accepté de lui laisser leurs reste sdevant son regard implorant), et cette joyeuse entente entraina comme conséquence direct une invitation du gentleman dans son "humble demeure", qu'il disait. Ils acceptèrent bien évidemment. Zoro était curieux : quel type de maison pouvait-il bien possédé ? Il était toujours persuadé qu'il pesait gros financièrement, sa tenue actuelle en étant une preuve assez ostensible.

— Et bien voilà qui est réglé, déclara Nami heureuse. Hum pas demain, on a des choses de prévu, dit-elle avec regard équivoque à son amoureux qui fit pâlir le pauvre cuisinier délaissé, mais pourquoi pas samedi prochain ? Tu pourras emmener Nadia bien sûr Sanji !

Le bretteur fut étonné, elle devait vraiment être de bonne humeur pour accepter, et surtout encourager, la présence de la jeune femme. Seulement, cet élan de tolérance tombait mal. Sanji déglutit et grogna à voix basse, si bien que personne ne comprit sa réponse. Croyant venir à son secours, Zoro s'indigna (Comment leur amie pouvait-elle faire preuve de tant de stupidité et de cruauté ? Cherchait-elle à blesser le blond plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ?) :

—Inviter Nadia ? Mais tu es folle Nami ! Il ne va pas inviter son ex !

— Son ex ? s'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes en se tournant vers Sanji, lui-même regardant avec désespoir l'imprudent.

Oups… Avait-il fait une bourde ? Apparemment oui, déduit-il de la pâleur qui s'abattait sur le visage de son ami.

— Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? demanda Robin… Enfin si tu ne veux rien dire, y'a pas de problèmes…

—Oui je vais plutôt me rafraichir dans les… dans la salle de bain, informa Sanji.

Et il quitta sa chaise lentement, et sans se retourner se dirigea vers les toilettes. Tous se mirent alors à fixer Zoro, avec un regard vaguement accusateur.

— Je vais, hum, le rejoindre… voir comment il va, bafouilla celui-ci.

— Fais donc ça, rétorqua Nami, menaçante.

Le bretteur se leva donc et retrouva son ami dans les toilettes, penché au dessus d'un lavabo, s'aspergeant le visage d'eau. Il toussota pour signaler sa présence :

— J'suis, hum, désolé. Je pensais qu'ils étaient au courant. 'Fin oui j'aurais du m'en douter quand Nami a parlé de Nadia, mais tu sais que… enfin j'suis pas très rapide quoi.

— C'est pas grave, j'aurais du leur annoncé un jour de toute façon, répondit Sanji difficilement. J'aimerais bien… hum… rester seul.

Mais Zoro perçut une tristesse infini dans sa voix, et ne supportant pas d'en être responsable (ça ne faisait aucun doute cette fois), s'approcha du blond et releva, aussi délicatement qu'il put, son visage de la main. Celui-ci avait retrouvé une forte couleur rouge, à laquelle s'accordaient ses yeux. Il avait (ou allait) pleuré. Le bretteur n'ayant jamais vécu de telles situations, il ne savait comment réagir… Il fit donc la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

Lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Zoro se poser sur les siennes, Sanji ne réagit pas immédiatement. Elles étaient douces, et agréables… alors pourquoi se rebeller ? Parce que c'est un homme, lui dicta sa conscience. Et soudainement, il le poussa à terre de toutes ses forces :

— Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que c'était une blague ton élan de la dernière fois ! Tu me dégoutes…

Puis, encore plus triste et énervé qu'en arrivant dans les toilettes, il quitta le restaurant, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir près de ses amis et se calmer dans cet état…

* * *

Chapitre un peu différent (moins de dialogues, plus de descriptions des sentiments). Alors, mieux ou moins bien :D ?


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! Me revoilà ! Comment ça, du retard ? Bon d'accord ça fait presque deux mois que j'ai pas publié^^. Je pourrais utiliser l'excuse de "avec la reprise des cours, l'envie d'écrire redescend en flèche" mais j'en aurais sûrement encore besoin. Et oui, je suis malheureusement bien moins prolifique en période scolaire :p.

Bon, pour me faire pardonner, j'accepte qu'on me brûle vive en guise de punition, mais s'il vous plait, attendez la fin du chapitre :D.

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

— Ben alors, Sanji n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Luffy à Zoro alors que celui revenait s'installer à table.

— Pour préciser sa question, peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi, avec tant de hâte, a-t-il quitté le restaurant, sans même un geste d'aurevoir, grogna Nami avec la même menace sourde dans la voix.

— Il avait… hum… des choses à faire, tenta maladroitement le bretteur.

— C'est ça, prends-nous pour des idiots. Et ben devine quoi, tu vas également avoir des choses à faire ce soir…Comme avoir une petite discussion avec notre cher cuisinier, par exemple, renchérit la rousse.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi tant d'intérêt soudainement ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? A part passer pour la gentille petite femme parfaite ?

— Zoro, tu risques tellement de le regretter, t'as même pas idée.

— Comme si j'avais des ordres à recevoir de toi.

— Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux en l'air.

Leurs camarades observaient cet échange en silence. Marc semblait retenir son souffle, fasciné par cette confrontation entre deux forts caractères, deux immenses égos. Il connaissait un peu Nami, son assurance et son autorité… mais justement, n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'assez obstiné pour lui résister.  
Les autres étaient un peu interloqués. Ils ne comprenaient pas les réactions de leur amie rousse. Elle ne paraissait pas réellement menacer Zoro, elle semblait plutôt vouloir l'avertir, voire même le mettre en garde envers quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'était pas en leur connaissance.

— Je suis encore libre de mes décisions à ce que je sache, grommela finalement le jeune homme. Je lui parlerais si j'en ai envie, ou si j'en ai besoin, c'est tout.

— J'espère que tu feras le bon choix, rétorqua Nami en haussant les épaules.

La conversation générale reprit alors, un malaise pesant d'abord, mais les plaisanteries et les gamineries de Luffy en vinrent rapidement à bout

xXx

La nuit commençait à tomber. Zoro était de retour chez lui, allongé sur son lit, fixant un point au plafond. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, et cela depuis quelques heures. Il avait l'impression qu'un mal le rongeait de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas vraiment très dérangeant, mais pas non plus très agréable. Cela lui retirait l'envie de s'amuser, et même d'écumer les bars pour trouver un beau cul avec lequel s'envoyer en l'air, c'était dire ! Plus les heures passaient, plus il sentait ce mal s'épaissir. Serait-ce une pointe de culpabilité ? Il y était pourtant rarement sujet. Cependant, il n'avait réussi à trouver aucune explication plus plausible.

Son ordinateur était allumé, ouvert sur sa page Facebook. D'où il se tenait, il parvenait clairement à voir que Sanji était connecté. Son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine. Il soupira. Il avait conscience d'avoir agi d'une manière que l'on pouvait qualifier d'assez égoïste, et plutôt inconvenante. Il n'était cependant pas disposé à aller présenter ses excuses, comme semblait le souhaiter Nami, mais savait qu'il se devait de faire le premier pas. Ne serait-ce que pour l'humilité dont Sanji avait fait preuve en débarquant dans sa chambre avec ses vêtements repassés et lavés, le matin dernier ; ou même pour le regard d'excuse qu'il lui avait lancé en le saluant, le jour même. Et c'était pour des actes pour lesquels Zoro n'aurait jamais eu la moindre idée d'essayer de se faire pardonner. Alors que là, celui-ci était allé jusqu'à révélé le statut de célibataire du cook à tous leurs amis puis, prétextant tenter de le réconforter, l'avait embrassé sans son accord alors que le blond était au plus bas.

Zoro soupira une nouvelle fois, vint s'assoir à son bureau et ouvrit une fenêtre de conversation. Comment pouvait-il tourner ça ? Il opta pour un simple " Salut, ça va ?" qui lui permettrait de jauger rapidement de l'état d'esprit de son ami. Il se sentit particulièrement stupide en envoyant ce message banal. Il ne faisait nul doute que l'autre allait gentiment lui proposer d'aller se faire foutre.

En effet, on n'était pas loin.

— Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

Agressif, mais ça laissait une opportunité de réponse pendant laquelle il pouvait tenter d'accaparer son attention.

— Ben rien de spécial, juste te parler des mes derniers entretiens… Je pensais que ça pouvais t'intéresser, après le mal que tu t'es donné.

— Va te faire foutre, connard.

On y était. Zoro était tenté de répondre : "avec plaisir, tu m'accompagnes ?" mais avec leurs récents différends, ça risquait de ne pas passer. Il pouvait aussi essayer : "toujours les nerfs en boules, fillette ?" mais il ne ferait qu'en créer de nouveaux. Il resta sur un neutre :

— Okay, autant pour moi.

Il vit avec agacement Sanji se déconnecter. Il retourna s'allonger sur son lit en tentant d'apaiser son sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait fait le premier pas, l'autre l'avait rejeté, tans pis. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait, maintenait il pouvait se reposer en paix. Il ferma les yeux. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et réalisa qu'il avait reçu un message. Plusieurs en fait :

— Bon allez, raconte.

— Allo, t'es là ?

— Putain, espèce de connard, répond !

— Je vais te défoncer, mec.

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de sourire : le blond avait cédé à la curiosité finalement. Et elle semblait si bien le tirailler qu'il était toujours connecté, probablement en attente de sa réponse. A l'instar de Sanji quelques heures auparavant, il prit tout son temps pour répondre, avec un plaisir espiègle non dissimulé.

— Hé, du calme, je faisais juste un petit somme. Tu devrais prendre du prozac, ça te rendrais plus cool.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

— La ferme, enfoiré. Alors ?

Zoro savait qu'il le tenait : le cuisinier voulait absolument avoir la confirmation que son travail avait porté ses fruits.

— Faudrait savoir, tu veux que je parle ou que je la ferme ? Faut faire un choix, sourcil en vrille !

— Je t'emmerde. Tu vas me raconter oui ou non ?

Le bretteur sourit. Il imaginait très bien l'état d'exaspération dans lequel se trouvait son ami. Il ne le fit pas languir plus longtemps.

— J'ai pas été pris

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ils se foutent de ma gueule, je vais aller les voir moi, on va avoir une petite discussion.

— Juste parce qu'ils m'ont refusé un job ? Je sais que tu m'aimes trop mais c'est un peu abusé là, tu crois pas ?

— Mec, tu me fais tellement chier, t'as même pas idée. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de toi que ça a capoté en fait. Tu sais pas te tenir, c'est un truc de dingue. Avoue tu les as fait flipper, avec ta putain de tête de tortue ninja psychopathe.

— C'est ça… J'ai absolument rien fait, j'ai répondu à toutes leurs questions poliment, je me suis bien comporté, je vois vraiment pas où est le problème.

— C'est ta tête je te dis. T'avais postulé pour quoi ?

— Ben des jobs peinards : secrétaire, vendeur, même caméraman. Des trucs pas trop fatiguant, quoi.

— Secrétaire ? Sérieusement, toi, secrétaire ? Tu m'aurais dit livreur, passe encore… Quoique non, faut pas abuser non plus. Enfin je comprends mieux le problème maintenant : tu vois, pour ces jobs, il faut un minimum de QI, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas à la portée de n'importe quelle algue marine. Toi, en l'occurrence, tu devrais p'tet te contenter d'autres boulots comme agents de sécurité, garde du corps… Des trucs réalisables par les idiots les plus profonds, quoi. Et encore, il faut savoir se tenir en public… Mais bon c'est ce qui correspond le plus à tes capacités, je pense.

— Merci pour tous ces compliments sous-entendus dans ce joli petit discours. D'ailleurs tu pourrais faire plus court la prochaine fois, c'était tellement chiant que j'ai décroché à plusieurs reprises.

—C'est sûr que ça a du te griller 2 ou 3 neurones. Et sache que je ne sous-entends rien, je l'affirme clairement. Après ça ne tient plus qu'à toi d'appliquer mes conseils.

— Ouais, on verra si je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant… Ça m'emballe pas de rester debout toute la journée pour surveiller des gens.

— Et pourquoi pas barman, avec ton physique ça passe tout seul, on n'ira pas t'emmerder.

— Tu déconnes ? Beaucoup trop fatiguant… et énervant : tous ces gens, plus ou moins polis, à qui il faut répondre courtoisement sans cesse vont finir par me saouler.

— Putain, plus fainéant que toi ça existe pas. Tu m'étonnes que tu trouves rien. Ah et puis il ne faut pas écarter l'hypothèse que tu ais "un petit problème de comportement", ça doit jouer beaucoup.

— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Alors au choix : de ton regard : "je vais tous vous découpez en tranche si vous me cherchez", de ta tête " ne m'adresse pas la parole ou tu vas comprendre le sens du mot douleur" ou de ta démarche "je suis un gros bourrin incapable de compter deux par deux". Ah et j'ai oublié tes sabres " Mon but dans la vie est découper plus de femmes que Jack l'Eventreur". Tu ne les amènes quand même pas d'ailleurs ?

— Ben ça dépend si j'ai kendo après ou avant. Et excuse moi, mais je tranche plus proprement que ce vieux Jack.

— Que… quoi ? Dis-moi que c'est une faute de frappe ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses donner un surnom presque affectueux à cette ordure, à cette abomination, ce vandale de la grâce féminine. C'est monstrueux…

— C'est bon ero-cook, je plaisantais, be cool !

— Comme peux-tu plaisanter sur une atrocité pareille… Tu es inhumain.

— Putain qu'est-ce que tu manques d'humour quand t'es en rogne.

— BREF, pour en revenir au sujet initial… COMMENT PEUX-TU EMMENER TES SABRES À UN ENTRETIEN D'EMBAUCHE ? C'EST TOTALEMENT REDHIBITOIRE ! Et tu espères réellement obtenir un poste ainsi ?

— Ben quoi ? Ils doivent m'accepter comme je suis, non ?

— Oh non, pauvre petit brocoli… T'as pas encore compris la vie toi, hein ? Dans le monde du travail, c'est toi qui dois te plier en quatre pour eux, courber la tête et accepter les critiques avec humilité… et certainement pas le contraire. Ils ont le pouvoir, sur toi et ton avenir, et toi tu suis les règles, c'est tout.

— Tu veux que mette ma fierté de côté ? Mon chou, c'est toi qui comprends pas, ça n'arrivera jamais.

— Et ben t'as plus qu'à trouver un job dans lequel on acceptera cet état d'esprit. Et là je vois que garde du corps, et encore, il faut que ton patron soit assez coulant pour accepter ton égo surdimensionné.

—Et ben voilà, c'était pas si dur de trouver.

—Sauf qu'il y'a pas 50 000 offres pour garde du corps ! Ça risque d'être long de trouver, surtout si tu ne gardes pas d'issue de secours sous le coude.

— Ouais… On verra bien. Bon c'est pas que tu me fais chier (enfin un peu quand même), mais j'ai envie de dormir. A plus.

— C'est ça…

Sanji soupira en éteignant son ordinateur. Pourquoi faisait-il tout pour aider cet abruti alors que celui-ci lui avouait clairement se ficher royalement de ses conseils. Il menait un combat perdu d'avance. Ce marimo était un bon à rien, et il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il arrive à ses fins. Il est vrai que le cuisinier était le mieux placé pour accomplir ce genre de miracle, mais lui-même pouvait se sentir dépassé par l'ampleur de la tâche, tâche qu'il n'avait pas forcément l'envie d'accomplir là tout de suite.

xXx

Une semaine passa, de façon très banale. Zoro et Sanji ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis leur conversation virtuelle mais ils s'apprêtaient à se retrouver, sous la surveillance anxieuse de leurs amis qui étaient bien loin d'avoir oublié l'altercation du restaurant (à l'exception évidente de Luffy). Tous se rejoignaient pour découvrir enfin "l'humble demeure" de leur nouveau camarade Marc. Zoro envisageait cette visite d'un œil narquois, et il ne fut pas déçu. "L'humble demeure" ressemblait en effet plus à un manoir qu'à une chaumière. Luffy, qui comme toujours, accompagnait le bretteur, lança une exclamation d'enthousiasme à sa vue.

Ils furent accueillis à la grille par un interphone. Zoro s'attendait presque à ce qu'un valet vienne les mener au hall d'entrée, mais il n'en fut rien. A l'intérieur, Sanji et Robin étaient déjà là (toujours ponctuels) ainsi que Nami, bien évidemment. Le reste du groupe ne tarda pas et Marc leur fit une rapide visite guidée avant de leur proposer une collation.

Sanji était entrain de tirer la chaise de Robin, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel : Zoro naturellement. Il comprit rapidement la situation et hésita à laisser le bretteur se débrouiller. Malheureusement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué cette absence et un échange de regard sans équivoque avec sa déesse rousse le convainquit de partir à la recherche de l'imprudent. * Ne pas donner l'image d'une bande d'incapables au nouveau petit ami de Nami *. Il s'éclipsa discrètement.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans le hall, il tenta de se mettre à la place de cette algue marine. Où pouvait-il bien être allé se perdre ? Dans l'endroit le plus incongru et le plus éloigné du salon évidemment, soit la cave ou le grenier. Rester au rez-de-chaussée devait être bien trop compliqué pour ce k'so marimo, par conséquent, il était probablement au grenier. Sanji entreprit donc l'ascension des différents étages de la maison.

Il ne pouvait plus monter. Le cuisinier se trouvait dans une pièce très sombre, renfermée dans le silence le plus complet. Il n'appréciait guère l'atmosphère qui régnait dans ce lieu et ne souhaitait que s'en tirer au plus vite. Il s'apprêtait à appeler son rival lorsqu'une masse lui tomba dessus.

C'était pas trop tôt. Zoro commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre dans cette pièce peu accueillante. Pourquoi ne la quittait-il pas ? Et bien, s'il restait ici, il ne faisait nul doute que Nami finirait pas envoyer le cuisinier le chercher, alors pourquoi n'en profiterait-il pas ? A l'instant où il avait recroisé ce regard bleu azur, à l'instant où il avait reposé ses yeux sur ces lèvres dont la douceur se rappelait à son esprit, le désir avait refait surface. Et à vrai dire, quand le désir s'exprimait, il était bien le dernier à le refouler. Pour une fois, c'était intentionnellement qu'il s'était perdu. Bon, honnêtement, il se serait probablement perdu de toute façon, mais cette pièce en particulier, il l'avait choisie. Il se doutait que de toute manière, Sanji allait sous-estimer ses capacités de réflexion, et qu'il finirait donc naturellement ici. Il risquait cependant de le regretter.

Voila que quelqu'un pénétrait dans le grenier, justement. Zoro avait vu juste, c'était bien le cuisinier. Celui-ci se dirigeait insouciamment vers le milieu de la pièce, c'est-à-dire juste en face de la cachette de l'épéiste. Celui-ci lâcha son fameux sourire carnassier. Ce petit blondinet était si ingénu. Alors que ce dernier se tournait dans son sens, Zoro s'élança brutalement sur lui. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il plaqua Sanji contre le mur d'en face, les poignets prisonniers d'une main au dessus de sa tête, les jambes bloquées par celles du bretteur, le poids d'un torse contre le sien. Le vert ne lui laissa pas même le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait qu'il fondait sur sa bouche. Les yeux fermés, il savourait son bonheur.

Sanji, hébété, reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il perçut une tentative d'intrusion entre ses lèvres. Il provoqua une secousse de tout son corps pour se déloger, mais la masse du bretteur rendit cette tentative totalement inefficace. Une poigne de fer vint d'ailleurs enserrer sa hanche pour mettre fin à toute résistance.

Zoro s'écarta un peu, sans relâcher sa prise, pour contempler, dans un moment d'allégresse, les joues rosies par la colère de sa proie. Celle-ci en profita d'ailleurs pour rompre le silence :

— Espèce d'enfoiré, t'as intérêt à me relâcher tout…

Le dit enfoiré le coupa d'un nouveau baiser fougueux. Immédiatement, il rencontra une nouvelle opposition. Cette dernière le rendait fou. Il était frustré, sa peau réclamait davantage la douceur de celle du blond, sa bouche voulait la gouter, son nez s'enivrer de son odeur, ses yeux l'observer dans la jouissance, ses oreilles se délecter de ses gémissements… Mais ce n'était pas en son pouvoir. Il commençait à comprendre ce que signifiait "vivre l'enfer des sens". Il tenta de forcer l'accès à la bouche, mordant, assez rudement, les lèvres gardiennes du fruit désiré, compressant de plus en plus Sanji, resserrant sa prise sur les poignets d'une main et faisant glisser l'autre sous le tissu de son pantalon.

Celui-ci recommença à se trémousser. Ouvrant les yeux, il aperçut le visage de Zoro, si près du sien, lui lançant des œillades suggestives alors qu'il s'amusait aux dépends de ses lèvres. Ne pouvant supporter ce spectacle, il referma aussitôt les yeux. Le dégout le submergeait et la main insidieuse se figeant près de son derrière n'y était pas pour rien. Jamais un homme n'avait osé poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ! Jamais un homme ne l'avait acculé ainsi, aussi facilement de surcroît ! Et surtout… jamais il ne s'était trouvé dans une telle position de soumission, aussi incertain et craintif par rapport à un avenir proche, vraiment très proche. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il aurait tant à craindre de Zoro un jour, et c'était pourtant le cas. Si ça avait été en sa capacité, il aurait voulu l'étriper vivant, là tout de suite. Comment osait-il se permettre une telle promiscuité ? Comment osait-il s'approprier son corps ainsi, en faisant totalement fi de son accord ? Il ne l'avait même pas mis en garde, il l'avait piégé, ici, bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse appeler à l'aide. Aucun de leurs amis ne se donnerait la peine de partir à la recherche. C'en était fait de lui, mais il refusait tout de même de céder les armes aussi facilement. Il avait son honneur…

Le bretteur, semblant étrangement las de batailler, s'écarta à nouveau pour recevoir une nouvelle plainte. Mais au moment où Sanji ouvrit la bouche, Zoro se précipita de plus belle et s'infiltra enfin entre l'interstice de ses lèvres. Il affermit sa prise d'une compression et se laissa enfin aller à la découverte de l'autre. Du moins, il aurait pu si la langue de son vis-à-vis cessait de se retirer, de se soustraire à son emprise. Il tenta d'aller la chercher plus loin mais une fois encore, elle mettait tout en œuvre pour lui échapper. Non, Sanji n'avait pas baissé les armes. Il aurait probablement été plus efficace de mordre l'intruse, mais la main immobile près de son intimité l'en dissuadait efficacement. Assurément, elle aurait matière à se venger. Il préféra continuer son petit manège.

Ainsi, d'un côté, Zoro se désolait de ne pas encore avoir pu profiter des talents de sa proie et voyait l'instant où il devrait se retirer pour reprendre sa respiration approcher à grands pas ; de l'autre, Sanji subissait les assauts répétés de la langue du bretteur mais aussi de sa main, qui, ayant compris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le mordre, était remontée sous sa chemise et se distrayait sur les abdos bien dessinés, déposant des caresses alliant la rugosité des mains rendues calleuses par l'usage des sabres, à la douceur d'un mouvement délicat. Cette alliance n'était étrangement pas désagréable. Il commençait à faire chaud tout d'un coup. Sanji rouvrit les yeux et la vision du visage de Zoro aussi près du sien ne lui semblait plus si insoutenable. Il sentait sa volonté faiblir mais ça ne l'effrayait pas autant que ça le devrait. Et c'est ça qui l'alarmait. De plus, le manque de souffle lui faisait tourner la tête et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

Zoro se détacha finalement, un air relativement irrité sur le visage. Il soupira, le regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara :

— Plus vite tu cèderas, plus vite ça sera fini.

Et il retourna à la charge, ne rencontrant aucune opposition. Sanji réfléchissait. Il ne se sentait pas les capacités de mener ce combat encore bien longtemps. Zoro n'avait pas réalisé le changement qui se propageait en lui, et il ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction d'être parvenu à lui provoquer le plus infime plaisir possible. Il préférait céder de par sa volonté, sous couvert d'une autre excuse.

Zoro, constatant que le blond ne lui opposait plus aucune résistance et étant las de garder son bras en l'air, libéra finalement les mains du cuisinier. A sa grande surprise, celles-ci vinrent glisser sensuellement le long de ses épaules puis s'agripper délicatement à son cou. Sanji enroula ensuite sa langue autour de celle de son dominant et répondit enfin, ardemment, au baiser. Lui qui prenait lourdement appui sur le mur de derrière inversa subitement la tendance et se projeta en avant. Le bretteur, ne s'attendant guère à ce revirement, fut entrainé aisément et finit par trébucher et se retrouver à terre. Il fut momentanément sonné par sa chute. Sanji se redressa, lui lança un regard de pur dégout et jeta un papier se trouvant dans sa poche à ses pieds. Puis sans un dernier regard, quitta furieusement la pièce.

Zoro resta un moment assis, un étonnamment grand sourire aux lèvres. Et voilà, il l'avait enfin réveillée, la fougue de son ami. Cet ombre de baiser, cet éphémère moment de luxure, lui avait rappelé pourquoi il aimait tant chasser. Et cette chasse était de loin la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais menée. Il en était maintenant certain, il ne pourrait oublier la peau de Sanji, avant d'avoir regouter à ses délices et l'avoir, le temps d'une nuit, enfin marquer sienne. Il attrapa le papier. Une annonce d'entretien d'embauche pour garde du corps. Il aurait probablement du se sentir coupable, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne pouvait se sentir coupable de s'offrir de tels plaisirs. Et le fait que Sanji ait pensé à lui alors qu'ils étaient en conflit, il trouvait ça plutôt mignon, et cela le confortait dans l'idée que le cuisinier était incapable de lui en vouloir réellement.

xXx

Cette fois, Sanji n'avait pas fui. Il avait juste pris le temps de reprendre ses esprits et était redescendu, comme si de rien n'était. Il avait vu Zoro revenir mais l'avait ignoré royalement. Il n'avait même pas cherché à lire l'expression de son visage pour savoir quels sentiments, tenant plus de la satisfaction ou de la déception, habitaient ce scélérat. Il ne voulait juste plus entendre parler de lui.

Il resta dans cet état d'esprit toute la journée, mais alors qu'il se recroquevillait au sein de son lit, après avoir pris une très longue douche, il constata qu'il était tout simplement incapable de s'endormir. Il était submergé par la rage en présumant, à juste titre, que son corps nu figurait dans les rêves du bretteur. Une telle chose ne pouvait, ne devait, se reproduire. Il savait cependant que Zoro ne s'arrêterait pas si facilement. Il se rappelait d'un jour où, curieux, il lui avait demandé comment on draguait dans le monde des homosexuels. La réponse l'avait amusé, maintenant elle l'épouvantait. Il était question de domination, d'imposer sa volonté, mais surtout, de ne pas abandonner au moindre obstacle. Ça collait bien à Zoro, trop bien même.

Il ne commettra pas l'erreur de penser s'en sortir simplement en l'ignorant. Il pouvait se débrouiller pour ne jamais se retrouver seul avec lui, mais le bretteur finirait sans doute par trouver une solution. Il envisagea trente secondes l'idée d'en parler à leurs amis, mais ils étaient hors de questions que ses déesses apprennent ça, et surtout ce qui lui était arrivé… Personne ne devait jamais apprendre ça ! Et puis, il n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre, ce serait comme aller annoncer à Zoro qu'il lui faisait peur ! Impensable. Il ne restait plus qu'une possibilité. A vrai dire, il l'envisageait depuis le début, mais il la redoutait. Il lui fallait confronter Zoro et lui expliquer clairement qu'il n'avait aucun droit de poser ses mains sur son corps. Ça allait être dur. Nadia lui manquait encore plus dans un moment pareil. Lorsqu'elle était là, il était intouchable. Jamais Zoro ne se serait permis de tels actes. D'ailleurs, les réactions qu'il avait su lui provoquer étaient probablement dues à ce manque. Ça ne pouvait être que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin bref, il fallait qu'il trace un trait sur tout ça, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Maintenant qu'il avait pris cette décision, il ne pouvait plus patienter. Plus vite il l'aura fait, plus vite il pourra passer ses nuits tranquilles. Fort de cette résolution, il fixa rendez-vous au groupe dans un bar le lendemain. Puis il retourna se coucher et trouva finalement le sommeil après quelques heures d'insomnies.

xXx

Zoro se leva à son habitude, tard, et sans se presser. Il était à moitié éveillé, lourd, avait les gestes hésitants et la vue trouble. Il partit prendre une douche. Il ressortit avec un caleçon propre, bien mieux réveillé, et se rendit dans la cuisine manger la première chose qui lui tomberait sous la main. Enfin il attrapa son portable et réalisa qu'il avait reçu, d'une part, un message d'une ancienne de ses conquêtes lui donnant rendez-vous l'après-midi, d'une autre, un message de Sanji lui donnant rendez-vous l'après-midi. Dilemme ? Pas pour lui. Il avait toujours privilégié une partie de jambes en l'air (sauf cas exceptionnels), à une simple causette avec ses amis qu'il voyait tous les deux jours au moins, surtout quand il était plus ou moins en état de manque comme ces derniers temps.

Sauf que… Sauf que l'un de ses amis était justement en train de devenir un peu plus que cela. Il avait hanté sa nuit, sexy comme jamais, entièrement à sa merci, les yeux embués et le visage rougi par la jouissance. Zoro s'était d'ailleurs réveillés à plusieurs reprises, en proie à une érection plutôt douloureuse. Il voulait désormais plus que tout concrétiser ce rêve. Mais sûrement ne le pourrait-il pas aujourd'hui, il n'allait probablement rien se passer, surtout que le gamin devait être sur ses gardes après les évènements de la veille. Pouvait-il se passer de tirer son coup juste pour voir comment avançaient les choses avec sourcil en vrille ?

xXx

Il avait 15 min de retard. Cette imbécile d'algue défraichie s'était probablement perdue. Encore. Existe-t-il pareils boulets ? Il avait apparemment demandé à Luffy de ne pas l'attendre mais sans lui dire s'il comptait venir ou non… ou le petit brun avait probablement oublié tout simplement. Il ne brillait pas par sa mémoire ni son intelligence, c'était peu de le dire. Mais il était tout de même attachant, bien plus qu'un certain bretteur du dimanche, sadique et dépravé.

30 min. Sanji commençait à s'impatienter. Il participait aussi activement que possible à la conversation, et se retenait de trop jeter des coups d'œil trop fréquents à son portable ou autour de lui, de peur qu'on lui demande ce qui le perturbait ainsi. En revanche, il ne cessait de vider verres sur verres : pour se donner du courage, se justifiait-il. Heureusement, personne ne remarqua son petit manège.

50 min. Il n'était toujours pas là. Le cuisinier était alors franchement irrité. La face de pelouse oserait-elle lui poser un lapin, sans même le prévenir ? Cet abruti de brocoli allait lui payer cher. Soudain, il vit surgir une horrible chevelure verte. Cela ne pouvait être que le marimo. Puis elle disparut. Avait-il rêvé ? Ce n'était pas possible, il commençait à en devenir obsédé.

Et puis finalement, Zoro apparu devant lui. Il était bien là. Il avait en fait décidé d'aller aux deux rendez-vous, avançant le premier et demandant à son amant de le déposer au bar ensuite, s'il s'était perdu, il aurait été bien trop en retard. Le cook lui lança un regard courroucé mais ne fit aucun commentaire. L'autre avait salué tout le monde puis s'était mis à le fixer, là, au milieu de tout le monde, sans gêne. Sanji en devint rapidement mal à l'aise, il baissa la tête vers son verre qu'il se mit à siroter lentement. Il tint à peine dix minutes avant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Il se doutait que le bretteur allait le suivre, histoire de s'amuser un peu, mais il était prêt à le recevoir. Ainsi, il patienta à la porte des toilettes. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Mais que faisait-le marimo ? S'il attendait encore, ses douces beautés allaient penser qu'il était en train de faire la grosse commission. Ce serait humiliant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait, dépité, à retourner près du groupe, Zoro entra enfin, pour se diriger directement vers les urinoirs, sans un regard pour Sanji.

Ce dernier le regarda avec stupéfaction. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Le bretteur n'était-il pas censé lui sauter dessus, comme chez Marc ? Coller ses horribles lèvres sur les siennes ? Tenter de le caresser en douce ? Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait imaginé. Médusé, il resta planter là, à le regarder faire son affaire. Puis le sabreur passa au lavabo avant de se diriger vers lui. Voila qui était prévu ! Le cook s'exclama enfin :

— Ah ! Je le savais ! Je te préviens, il est hors de question que tu m'approches. Je ne suis pas ta chose et tu n'as aucun droit d'expérimenter tes idées perverses sur moi, espèce de détraqué sexuel !

Zoro s'immobilisa et le fixa avec un drôle d'air.

—Hein ? Mais t'es parano mon pauvre, je passais juste au toilettes… comme toi, ça t'as pris du temps d'ailleurs.

— Quoi ? Mais non... tu essayais de m'agresser sexuellement !

Soudain, un sourire carnassier.

— Ah mais si c'est ça que tu veux, il suffisait de demander.

Et il s'élança sur le pauvre cook, le poussa dans une cabine derrière lui et verrouilla la porte. Sanji le repoussa d'un coup de jambes, mais la porte fermée derrière Zoro le contraignit à encaisser, et il n'en retomba que plus lourdement sur le cuisinier, qui fut forcé d'écarter ses jambes autour de la cuvette pour ne pas tomber dedans, position peu équilibrée et donc peu propice à lancer des coups de pieds.

Zoro se plaça devant la cuvette, les jambes serrées et hors d'atteinte de celle de Sanji, retira lentement son écharpe en souriant, et lui dit d'une voix aguicheuse :

— T'as vu, j'ai fait un effort de style. C'est utile dans des cas comme ça.

Il lui saisit les poignets et les lia en hauteur à la chaine de la chasse d'eau. Sanji se débattit, bien entendu, mais l'étroitesse de la place à laquelle il se trouvait limitait les possibilités et l'ampleur de mouvements. Zoro le retenait aisément et étouffait ses cris rageurs et ses plaintes d'une main en secouant la tête.

— Tss

Il abaissa l'abattant sur la cuvette en remarquant :

— T'as de la chance, c'est plutôt propre.

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre :

— La ferme, relâche moi tout de suite, espèce d'enfoiré de mes deux !

— Oh non, pas si vite quand même, susurra Zoro avec un sourire suggestif.

Il déboutonna la chemise du blond de haut en bas, puis fit descendre sa braguette et enfin, glisser son pantalon.

— Qu'est-ce tu fous là, connard ? Tu vas quand même pas…

— Chuuuut, l'interrompit le bretteur en posant un doigt devant sa bouche, tu veux quand même pas qu'on te surprenne dans cette position ?

Sanji lui lança un regard haineux mais la menace fit son effet, il se calma. Zoro répondit à nouveau par son fameux sourire carnassier.

* * *

Et voilà, chapitre terminé ! Ah bon, c'est sadique de terminer un chapitre comme ça ? C'est une raison de plus pour me brûler ? Bon bah, puisque je vous y ai autorisé... Mais vous n'aurez pas la suite, si vous faites ça :p. Oui, je suis un peu retorse^^.

Une review quand même pour une auteur retorse :) ?


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le chapitre suivant, j'ai pas trop tardé cette fois :p. J'avais dis à beaucoup que je tenterais de poster la suite avant la fin des vacances, j'ai réussi ! (je crois)

Merci pour vos reviews, toujours (j'avais oublié de le dire au chapitre 3, je me rattrape^^), même si je réponds déjà en mp ( j'ai peut-être oublié les dernières sur le chapitre 2... oups, je suis désoléééé).

D'ailleurs, on m'en a justement parlé dans une review (oui, toi là bas :D), je voulais préciser qu'il n'était pas dans mon intention de restreindre la drague gay à la domination, etc... (chapitre précédent), mais que dans mon idée, c'était ce que Sanji en avait retenu. Oui, c'était peut-être pas clairement expliqué^^. J'aurais pu faire un long discours sur le sujet, mais... enfin je ne m'y connais pas trop quoi :p.

Ah oui, je voulais aussi préciser que je n'avais effectué aucun changement dans ce chapitre malgré les commentaires effrayés que j'ai pu recevoir :D.

Ah et une question aussi : de quel couleurs sont les yeux de Zoro ? Pour moi, ils sont noirs dans l'animé, mais comme j'ai vu pleins de gens les décrire verts, je me demande. Alors comme vert, c'est plus sexy (à mes yeux ( haha ( -_-' ) )), j'ai choisi cette couleur pour cette fiction^^.

Bon, je vous laisse lire maintenant, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez la suite :D.

* * *

Sanji ne le laissait pas paraître, mais il était terrifié. Il ne pouvait reculer sans s'adosser au mur des toilettes, probablement horriblement sale, ce qu'il souhaitait absolument éviter. Quelle foutue idée il avait eue ! Maintenant il était séquestré ici, à moitié nu, déjà rouge de gêne, maté sans vergogne par le regard lubrique du sabreur, qui lui promettait d'aller bien plus loin que dans le grenier de Marc, peut-être même jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au bout, ici, dans une cabine de toilette ? Le blond ne put retenir un frisson. Même ailleurs, c'était ignoble. Il était un homme à femmes, bordel ! Pourquoi le bretteur ne pouvait-il juste pas comprendre ça ? Peut-être s'en foutait-il, cet obsédé. Probablement. Il était totalement à sa merci, et il le savait. Sanji leva la tête vers l'écharpe formant ses liens pour tenter de les délier, peine perdue. L'épéiste s'y connaissait en nœud. Celui-ci le regardait se trémousser avec un sourire amusé. En croisant son regard émeraude, le cuisinier se figea net.

—Je préfère ça, déclara Zoro en lui caressant la joue, colorée de ce rose qu'il admirait. Bon, je t'explique les règles du jeu, ajouta-t-il en désignant son entrejambe. Ta… virilité est sauve tant que tu ne te plains pas, ne te débats pas, ne me repousse pas. Sinon… et bien… je te laisse imaginer

— En gros, tant que je ne fais rien, rétorqua Sanji, en dissimulant les tremblements de sa voix.

— A part réagir à mes avances, oui c'est ça. C'est bien, tu comprends vite.

— C'est dégueulasse, murmura-t-il avec un regard de haine pure.

— C'est vrai, mais c'est comme ça mon chou, répliqua le bretteur en embrassant le cuisinier pour couper court à toute protestation.

Sanji se raidit mais se laissa faire. Il resta totalement inerte alors que Zoro s'immisçait en lui et le saisissait par les hanches afin de rapprocher leurs bassins. Puis soudain, il s'éloigna pour le fixer durement. Le cuisinier comprit immédiatement et soupira en signe d'assentiment. Et lorsque le bretteur reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, bon dieu, il répondit au baiser.

La satisfaction saisit Zoro. Il ferma les yeux et oublia le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Sanji, livré à ses moindres caprices, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. La chaleur commença à se répandre dans son corps, mais le fait d'avoir pu prendre son pied à peine une heure auparavant lui permettait de se maitriser aisément. Ses mains remontaient le long du corps du blond, glissant sous sa chemise, découvrant ses bosses et ses creux, puis saisirent le cou offert pour approfondir le baiser. Ses gestes étaient fermes et décidés, pas si désagréables, mais tellement différents de ceux d'une femme. Instinctivement, Sanji s'écartait peu à peu mais Zoro le retenait, moins pour son propre plaisir que pour lui éviter de se salir contre le mur, ce qui le distrairait assurément des attentions qu'il était en train de lui porter.

Lorsqu'il en eut fini avec la bouche du cook, Zoro se glissa jusqu'à son oreille pour lui chuchoter, intimement, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde :

— Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sanji et il se replia faiblement sur lui-même. Le bretteur lécha le lobe de l'oreille et descendit en baiser le long de son cou tandis que ses mains écartaient les pans de la chemise, avant de suçoter légèrement la clavicule. C'est à ce moment que la température commença à monter en Sanji. Contrairement à Zoro, il n'avait pas pu se soulager récemment et les verres qu'il avait accumulés faisaient finalement ressentir leurs effets. Sa stratégie pour amasser du courage se retournait contre lui.

Lorsque la langue de son tortionnaire vint titiller ses tétons, il se tendit imperceptiblement. Imperceptible, sauf pour un épéiste entrainé à discerner les moindres mouvements de ses adversaires. Le sabreur sourit contre le torse dénudé. Il redoubla d'attention sur le téton sensible tout en malaxant l'autre d'une main. Il entendit avec contentement la respiration du blond s'accélérer. La langue vint ensuite taquiner son jumeau et obtint un nouveau cabrement en récompense. Puis il plongea jusqu'aux fermes abdos, redessina leurs contours, déposa des baisers papillons alors qu'il massait lascivement la peau incroyablement douce du dos, achevant de la détendre. Il s'éternisa à la lisière du caleçon sans inquiéter outre mesure le cuisinier haletant : il savait que le bretteur n'avait qu'une parole.

En effet, en homme d'honneur, Zoro s'abaissa aux cuisses, survolant la zone intime qui commençait, il le remarqua au passage, à se réveiller. Il s'attaqua alors aux jambes puissantes, les chatouilla, les caressa, les suça. Puis il mordit franchement l'intérieur des cuisses et sentit le corps du cuisiner s'affaisser. Ses jambes ne le portaient guère plus, le bretteur avait bien fait de refermer la cuvette. Le blond ne semblait se retenir qu'à la force de ses poignets maintenus en l'air et les bras de Zoro dans son dos. Celui-ci entreprit de laisser la marque de son passage et, remontant délicatement le caleçon au plus haut, déposa un suçon sur la peau tendre près de l'aine, lui arrachant un furtif soupir, presque le gémissement qu'il attendait pour que Sanji ne puisse définitivement pas nié avoir pris du plaisir.

Zoro se redressa pour regarder son captif dans les yeux. Celui-ci cessa de se mordre les lèvres et détourna son regard. Il avait honte. Honte des réactions de ce corps qu'il ne contrôlait plus, honte de ses joues rougies par les attentions, honte du plaisir qu'il ressentait, honte de se sentir à l'aise entre les bras du bretteur. Et cette honte surpassait la colère et le déni. Son geôlier saisit sa nuque pour le forcer à relever les yeux. Il préféra les fermer. Il voulait conserver la dignité qu'il lui restait et éviter au maximum de manifester ses émotions. Et surtout, il voulait oublier que c'était Zoro qui était à l'origine de tout ça.

L'épéiste ne s'en formalisa pas et, la main sur sa joue, rapprocha leurs fronts et leurs lèvres pour un baiser d'une douceur inespérée. Une nouvelle fois surpris par les talents du bretteur, Sanji sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Cet homme, son plus vieil ennemi, était en train de tout remettre en question. Si un homme pouvait lui procurer un tel plaisir en le touchant si peu, quelles sensations pouvaient provoquer une nuit avec l'un d'entre eux ? Il se refusait à admettre que Zoro puisse le connaitre assez pour deviner ses faiblesses. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il allumait en lui un feu ardent sans que Sanji n'ait besoin de guider, de maitriser ou de rendre la pareille comme… comme avec une femme. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser choyer par les lèvres sur son cou. Il s'était totalement abandonné au désir, reposant entièrement dans les bras musclés de Zoro, regardant en l'air pour tenter de s'évader, de l'oublier.

Il fut rapidement ramené à la réalité par un souffle agaçant son téton, se rapprochant, puis s'écartant, sans jamais se poser. Puis une langue vint taquiner la peau, traçant des cercles autour du bout de chair rosé, le frôlant sans jamais s'attarder. Alors, instinctivement, Sanji se courba pour en profiter davantage, mais la langue s'esquiva de nouveau. Puis elle se posa, immobile, et Zoro observa, amusé, le cuisinier se trémousser pour provoquer les sensations, les caresses de langue râpeuse. Puis finalement, il le prit en bouche, le mordilla délicatement avant de donner un grand coup de langue. Et enfin, à son grand ravissement, il perçut le gémissement tant espéré. Un gémissement fugitif, presque un murmure, mais un gémissement tout de même. Et la rougeur caractéristique de Sanji en devint plus éclatante encore. Zoro le prit contre lui avec vigueur tandis que le cuisinier se désolait d'avoir cédé, de lui avoir donné satisfaction ; alors le bretteur lui apposa un dernier suçon dans le bas du cou afin qu'ils se souviennent, que pendant ces courts instants, le blond avait vraiment été sien.

Puis il se sépara avec regret du corps élancé, avant d'aviser la bosse apparue sous le caleçon de ce dernier. Il sourit à pleines dents :

— Ben alors ero-cook, on dirait qu'il y en a une qui demande sa part d'attention !

Sanji retrouva immédiatement sa fougue et releva la tête avec impétuosité :

— Ah non ! J'ai respecté tes foutues règles, alors tu t'arrêtes là !

— Comme tu voudras, soupira le bretteur en levant les mains vers le nœud emprisonnant Sanji.

Puis soudain, il se stoppa, et laissa retomber ses bras. Le cuisinier lui lança un regard interrogateur, et légèrement inquiet.

— Je devrais peut-être te laisser ici finalement, suggéra Zoro.

— Quoi ? Tu déconnes, j'espère !?

— Mais nan, ça fera une belle surprise pour le prochain gars qui entrera, imagine un peu !

— Détache-moi tout de suite, espèce de connard !

— C'est demandé si gentiment, remarqua Zoro en haussant les épaules.

Il se tourna vers la porte et la déverrouilla.

— Marimo, détache-moi !

L'épéiste s'immobilisa mais resta de dos.

— Zoro… lâcha finalement le cuisinier avec peine.

L'interpelé se retourna enfin et, d'un geste prompt, récupéra son écharpe, libérant ainsi le cuisinier. Il l'observa, goguenard, tenter de stabiliser son équilibre sur ses deux jambes, mais celles-ci, affaiblies par les attentions du bretteur, le laissèrent tomber. Sanji se retrouva assis sur l'abattant de la cuvette, releva la tête avec ressentiment, foudroya son camarade du regard et lui lança :

— Je… ne veux… plus jamais…jamais… te voir.

— Ça, ça risque d'être compliqué love-cook, ricana l'intéressé.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard condescendant avant d'abandonner Sanji dans la solitude de la cabine morne. Ce dernier se laissa alors submerger par l'amertume. Il sentit une boule brulante remonter le long de sa poitrine. Il était perdu, perdu comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Le sol commença à tourner lentement. La tête entre ses mains, il laissa échapper quelques larmes.

Au bout de quelques minutes ainsi, il réalisa où il se trouvait. Il se rhabilla rapidement. Puis prit du temps pour reprendre le contrôle de son souffle. Et pour ça, qu'un moyen : oublier, tout oublier. Oublier que Zoro l'avait touché, oublier qu'il avait perdu, oublier qu'il avait aimé. Il amena lentement ses doigts à son cou, frôla la marque et fut saisi d'un frisson. Cette bouche chaude, ces lèvres humides, cette langue moite contre sa peau. Il avait froid soudainement, loin des bras inébranlables du bretteur. Toute la température que son corps avait amassée retombait en flèche. Il lui fallait un verre.

Il quitta la cabine et retourna dans le bar, traversant les toilettes, déserte à son plus grand bonheur. De même, il constata l'absence de Zoro autour de la table et s'assit avec soulagement… Jusqu'à ce que tous les regards curieux se tournent vers lui. Il constata alors le silence inhabituel de ses amis.

— Sanji ? Tu peux nous raconter ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? Se dévoua Nami. On a vu Zoro sortir, il nous a juste dit qu'il avait un truc urgent à faire, et a filé aussi vite.

L'enfoiré ! Il n'avait aucune explication plausible à donner alors il s'était sauvé, le laissant se démerder tout seul ! Et le cuisinier avait intérêt à se dépêcher d'en trouver une s'il ne voulait pas paraitre suspect. Le cas échéant, leur curiosité serait attisée, et ils mèneraient leur enquête jusqu'à découvrir le pot au rose. Et ça, c'était hors de question s'il voulait préserver un semblant de dignité. Le problème, c'est qu'après un si gros choc, toute son inspiration était accaparée par la mémoire de ces instants de promiscuité.

— Humpf, ça me rappelle que moi aussi, j'ai un truc à faire.

Et sous le regard stupéfait de ses camarades, il déposa sur la table de quoi payer ses consommations et s'esquiva. Après s'être éloigné à une distance respectable du bar, il se frappa la tête du poing. Sérieusement, il n'aurait pu trouver plus mauvaise répartie. A coup sûr, il était bon pour un interrogatoire en règle avec l'une de ses deux sublimes ladies. Et il ignorait s'il serait capable de garder le silence bien longtemps. Il devait à tout prix les éviter jusqu'à ce que tout ça se calme. Ou simplement attendre que Zoro se fasse chopper avant lui. Oui, mais… Et s'il dévoilait tout ? Non, aucune chance, il se ferait incendié par les autres. Ces derniers supportaient ses excentricités la plupart du temps, mais sûrement pas une agression, encore moins contre l'un des leurs. Du moins, Sanji l'espérait-il.

xXx

Une ou deux semaines passèrent sans que le groupe ne se réunisse au complet. Zoro passait son temps en entretiens, il semblait s'y être enfin mis sérieusement, et en entrainements de kendo, ses compétitions approchant. Ils tentèrent à plusieurs reprises de lui soutirer des informations sur l'autre jour, mais tout ce qu'il accepta de révéler fut qu'ils avaient eu une conversation importante et que cela ne les concernait pas. Sanji, quant à lui, était tout simplement incontactable ; et lorsqu'ils tentèrent de le surprendre chez lui, il leur affirma simplement qu'il allait bien pour ne pas les inquiéter, mais qu'il avait besoin de calme et de repos pour tourner la page avec Nadia.

En vérité, tout ce temps libre, il l'avait bien utilisé pour faire une mise au point, mais pas à propos de la jeune femme aux courbes douces et délicates… à propos du jeune homme aux muscles puissants et saillants. Et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était dangereux de le laisser approcher, après tout, tout ce qui pouvait procurer du plaisir n'était pas forcément bon, comme… les cigarettes. Ce n'était peut-être pas un bon exemple… Ou si, après tout, pour garder un rythme de vie sain, il fallait limiter les excès. S'accorder les cigarettes le forçait à se refuser Zoro, c'était logique. Dans l'esprit de Sanji, du moins.

Et une résolution de prise : rester à distance de Zoro ! Résolution qui allait être mise à l'épreuve… hé bien, dans les instants suivants, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, pour ouvrir à une personne frappant avec insistance.

Durant sa semaine de réflexion (et d'exil), il avait acquis le réflexe de vérifier qui sonnait avant d'ouvrir la porte. Réflexe qu'il loua ce jour là quand un bretteur lui répondit de sa voix rauque. :

—Le pape

— Roronoa, qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

— Je cherche ma licorne rose… Je viens demander asile pour la nuit, ducon.

— Tu déconnes Marimo, j'espère ?

Zoro tiqua. Il avait déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part. Enfin, _nevermind._

— J'suis sérieux, en ce moment même, y'a probablement des mecs devant ou dans chez moi, attendant avec impatience de me faire ma fête, et c'est de ta faute !

— Ma faute ? Si t'es assez con pour te mettre à dos les premières sauvages venus ? T'es pas chié, toi alors !

— Vu que ces sauvages en avaient après toi, oui, c'est ta faute !

— Après moi ? Et pourquoi donc ? Je ne provoque pas les gens, moi ! Enfin sauf les rustres ne respectant pas les femmes…

—Si tu surveillais mieux ton petit cul, t'aurais moins de problèmes.

Silence. Moment de gêne, moment de souvenirs embarrassants. Zoro soupira et s'adossa contre la porte :

— Ecoute Sanji, je te jure que je ne suis pas venu pour te chopper. Je ne peux vraiment pas rentrer chez moi.

Son ton s'était radouci. Inconsciemment, le cuisinier lui répondit de la même façon :

— Pourquoi cette allusion, alors ?

— Tu te souviens des gars du bar ?

Un nouveau silence. Sanji commençait à comprendre son implication dans l'affaire. A voix encore plus basse, il acquiesça :

— Oui, évidemment.

— J'suis allé à ton entretien d'embauche, tu sais, celui du papier que tu m'avais… passé chez Marc. Sauf que c'était pas un entretien… C'était un piège, ils me cherchaient. Enfin, ils te cherchaient surtout.

— Je vois…

—Je les ai défoncés mais ils ont mon adresse, sur le CV. Alors j'y suis passé rapidement prendre des affaires, puis je suis venu ici.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas aller chez quelqu'un d'autres ? Pourquoi moi ? En me demandant aussi gentiment en plus ? Tu veux me faire culpabiliser pour que je me sente responsable ?

—Mais non, bien sûr que non ! C'était près simplement. Oui je sais, Luffy encore plus. Mais aussi, je ne voulais pas que les autres posent des questions. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais répondu ? Ils s'inquiètent déjà assez pour nous…

— La faute à qui ? Répliqua immédiatement Sanji.

— Je sais… souffla tout doucement Zoro, avec comme un remord dans la voix. Excuse-moi.

Blanc. Avait-il bien entendu ? Le marimo qui s'excusait, envers lui en plus !? Et C'était la deuxième fois depuis qu'il avait révélé aux autres que Nadia avait rompu. Il fallait qu'il trace une croix rouge sur son calendrier, c'était un miracle ! Il ne cessait de le surprendre ces derniers temps. Il ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer.

— Pardon ?! Je dois rêver, la tronche d'algue qui s'excuse ! J'ai du mal à y croire, c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

—Pousse pas trop, ou je vais devoir les retirer, soupira le bretteur.

Ces deux dernières semaines, il avait pris conscience de ce que le désir l'avait poussé à faire. Il ne le regrettait pas mais il comprenait la colère du cuisinier. Lui-même s'étonnait de ses récents changements d'humeur. De la provocation, il avait voulu consolé son ami lorsqu'il l'avait entendu sangloter derrière cette même porte, il y a un mois à peine. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité. Puis il s'était senti coupable, ou plutôt concerné, lorsqu'il avait révélé sa situation aux autres. Et finalement, il était redevenu lui-même, provocateur, la violence en plus. Il devait être un peu bipolaire, voire tri ou quadripolaire. Pour être honnête, il se préférait ainsi, mais il devait éviter que le cuisinier en pâtisse trop fortement. Enfin, il n'allait tout de même pas baisser les bras, il était hors de questions que sa proie s'en sorte si facilement. Seulement, il allait lui laisser un peu de temps… du moins, il essaierait.

— Bonjour jeune… homme, lança une voix féminine suivie de pas précipités.

— Marimo ! Quand une demoiselle te dit bonjour, la moindre politesse est de lui répondre ! Le réprimanda Sanji.

— Une demoiselle ? Humpf, j'n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça. C'est pas de ma faute, elle s'est cassée avant que je n'aie le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle court vite pour son âge d'ailleurs.

— Ah bon ? C'est encore à cause de ta tête de tueur en série, ça...

— Ou alors, à cause du sang sur mes vêtements.

Pause.

— DU QUOI ?! … Le tien ou… le leur ? reprit le cook plus doucement.

— Le mien, répondit-il avec calme alors que Sanji ouvrait grand la porte devant lui.

Il le détailla longuement du regard. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés, déchirés par endroit. Il avait quelques hématomes. Le sang coulait encore le long de son épaule, d'une plaie sur le côté, mais ce n'était pas le pire… Une large coupure sous l'œil, où le sang coagulait, lui donnait l'air d'un tueur en série. Zoro savait qu'il n'était pas en bel état, mais le cuisinier en avait vu d'autres. Le jeune homme comprenait enfin pourquoi son rival ne s'était pas rendu chez Luffy, celui-ci serait devenu fou à le voir ainsi. Il croisa le regard de jade qui attendait sa réaction, avec un brin d'appréhension.

— Comment… t'ont-ils fait ça ? demanda le blond, se trouvant toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte.

— Ils étaient nombreux, ils avaient des barres de fer, l'un un couteau, celui derrière le bureau… Je ne l'ai pas remarqué à temps, expliqua le sabreur.

—… Ils sont toujours en vie ?

— Bien sûr, idiot ! Soupira le blessé.

Le cuisinier ne répondit pas au commentaire et s'écarta de l'ouverture.

— Je peux entrer ?demanda Zoro, incertain.

— Nan, je tiens la porte pour la horde de filles en chaleur derrière toi…

— J'me disais aussi.

Zoro entra et posa son sac près du canapé. L'appartement était petit, moins que le sien, où sa chambre faisait salon, entrée, salle à manger et bureau, mais il n'y avait tout de même qu'une seule chambre. Sanji se rendit directement dans la salle de bain et appela le bretteur. Ce dernier, étonné, le rejoint et grimaça lorsqu'il vit la bouteille d'alcool à 90 degré dans la main du cuisinier. Il tenta de se désister :

— C'est pas la peine. Vraiment

— Allez, fais pas ta chochotte, viens ! Enjoint Sanji en le retenant par le bras.

Il le fit assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire puis commença à humidifier un coton avec le liquide. Le bretteur releva les yeux vers lui, et tel un gamin, tenta une autre approche :

— T'as pas d'autres désinfectants ? Moins agressifs, par exemple.

— Et moins efficaces. On ne plaisante pas avec la santé. Ça sera vite fait, je commence par le moins douloureux, commenta Sanji en passant le coton sur la blessure de l'épaule.

Zoro sentit rapidement sa peau le bruler mais n'eut aucune réaction. Ce n'était pas pour cette plaie qu'il s'inquiétait : ça, il pouvait l'endurer sans problème. L'autre, en revanche… Sanji prit un nouveau coton et se rapprocha, prenant appui sur le dessus de l'épaule du bretteur.

— Ferme les yeux, lui ordonna-t-il.

Zoro obéit sans rechigner au ton autoritaire. Il tenait à sa vue. Sanji se concentra, il ne fallait pas qu'il touche l'œil. Lentement, trop lentement pour le blessé qui ne savait pas quand il allait souffrir, il approcha le coton pour le déposer délicatement sur la plaie. Il sentit le bretteur frémir et le vit grimacer. Sanji sourit. Il était rare que son ami montre des signes de douleurs et il était le spectateur privilégié de celle qui lui infligeait. Il essuya le sang qui coulait puis retira le coton.

— Tu ferais mieux d'attendre un peu avant de rouvrir les yeux. Ah et prend une douche, t'as vraiment pas fière allure. Je vais dans la cuisine, faut que je prépare un repas pour deux maintenant, tu me rejoindras quand tu seras prêt.

Encore un ordre. Le cuisinier semblait s'amuser à ce petit jeu, remarqua l'épéiste. Il n'avait pas tort. Sanji riait intérieurement en pensant qu'il avait bien d'autres désinfectants. Mais bon, puisqu'il acceptait d'accueillir ce foutu marimo, il pouvait bien le faire souffrir un peu. Il aurait pu le laisser à la porte, lui et ses airs suffisants. Il l'aurait peut-être fait, sans cette demande d'excuse, si fragile, si… réelle. Décidément, cette face de pelouse était surprenante, à bien des égards.

Le surnommé "face de pelouse" le rejoignit rapidement et s'assit sur une chaise pour le regarder cuisiner. Il apprécia la danse envoutante, les mouvements gracieux, les gestes précis et le sourire éclatant ; il aima que le blond ne lui prête guère attention, comme si sa présence ne le dérangeait pas, alors qu'il cuisinait pour lui ; et il sentit la chaleur monter lorsque Sanji huma et gouta ses plats avec délice, les yeux fermés et une expression de bien-être sur le visage. Zoro détourna le regard : il devait rester calme, il avait affirmer à son hôte qu'il n'était pas là pour le piéger.

Celui-ci, n'ayant pas remarqué la gêne de son compagnon, annonça que le repas était prêt et apporta deux assiettes. Ils mangèrent dans un silence inaccoutumé. Sanji lançait des coups d'œil vers sa montre. La soirée était encore jeune et il ne savait que faire de son invité. Il débarrassa les assiettes, toujours sans un mot, tandis que le bretteur protestait pour la forme : il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Il s'occupa donc du reste, faisant maladroitement tinter les verres entre eux, recevant un regard noir en échange.

— Un problème ? Le brava Zoro

Le blond ne répliqua pas, haussant simplement les épaules. A vrai dire, il était intimidé à mesure que le temps passait. Ne pas provoquer l'épéiste… qui savait comment il allait réagir, là, dans cet appartement, où ils ne se trouvaient rien que tout les deux ? Reprendre les choses où ils les avaient laissées serait tellement aisé. Sanji se sentait vulnérable. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait pas éprouvée depuis longtemps, le bretteur semblait avoir la capacité de réveiller des émotions enfouies au fond de sa mémoire, voire qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties (comme celle d'apprécier une quelconque domination), et il n'aimait pas ça. Il commençait à regretter de l'avoir laisser entrer, mais quels autres choix avait-il ? Il était blessé, par sa faute, et protégeait leurs secrets. Et de toute façon, c'était chose faite, il était trop tard pour le virer. Il n'avait plus qu'à l'ignorer et espérer que Zoro serait assez reconnaissant pour se tenir correctement.

Sanji soupira et partit s'installer sur le fauteuil, devant la télé, à une distance respectable du canapé, et par conséquent, du sabreur. Celui-ci se posa sans rien dire. Il n'aimait pas l'atmosphère embarrassée qui s'installait entre eux et se savait responsable du caractère distant de son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour qu'une bagarre éclate, que les insultes fusent et que les coups soient échangés… comme avant. Puis ils auraient sorti une bouteille de bière et se serait moqué des programmes TV et de leurs intervenants. Mais encore une fois, il ne parvenait pas à déplorer d'avoir poursuivi la chasse, au mieux pouvait-il regretter de l'avoir lancé. Et encore, les regrets, ce n'étaient pas son fort.

Le cuisinier tomba sur une chaine de mannequinat et se mit à mater les filles presque dénudées. Zoro lui lança un regard expressif. Okay, ils étaient chez lui, mais il n'était pas obligé de lui infliger pareille torture. Sanji lui répondit par un sourire impertinent, et son compagnon changea immédiatement d'état d'esprit : pour un tel sourire, il voulait bien souffrir quelques épisodes… enfin, non, un c'était déjà assez. Si le blond venait se blottir contre lui, il pourrait peut-être faire plus d'efforts.

Cependant, le gourmet, grand seigneur, changea de chaine… pour en choisir une de cuisine. Grognement du sabreur, rire de son compagnon. Celui-ci se déridait enfin. Il regarda son invité. C'était Zoro, pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Rien n'avait changé, il était toujours le même et semblait même avoir compris ses réticences. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'attaquer ce soir, alors Sanji se soucierait de tout ça plus tard. Il mit une chaine divertissement et sortit enfin la bouteille d'alcool. Ce fut au tour de Zoro de sourire. Cette soirée ne s'annonçait pas si mauvaise finalement.

xXx

Cette fois, la nuit était bien avancée. Le programme se terminant, Sanji regarda l'heure et déclara qu'il était peut-être temps de faire son lit. Le bretteur lui lança un regard étonné qui ne lui échappa pas :

— Quoi ?

— Rien, répliqua Zoro sur la défensive. Enfin, je pensais que je dormais ici, quoi.

—Sur ce canapé ? Qui ne fait même pas la moitié de ta longueur ? Enfin si ça t'amuse, j'te souhaite une bonne nuit.

— C'est bon, j'arrive, lança Zoro en se levant précipitamment alors que l'autre s'éloignait.

Sanji sourit puis lui montra le haut de l'armoire :

—Tu peux attraper le matelas, stp ?

Le bretteur s'approcha et s'exécuta en se moquant :

— Ben alors nabot, on est trop petit pour se débrouiller tout seul ?

— Non simplement, moi je supervise, et les brutes sans cervelles travaillent, comme ça tu dormiras vite, et sans ronfler j'espère.

— Je le pose où ? Souffla Zoro sous le poids du matelas.

— Là, lui répondit le cuisiner en lui indiquant un coin éloigné du lit, mais tout de même dans sa chambre. Y'a pas assez de place dans le salon.

Le bretteur récupéra ensuite les draps qu'il lui tendait, les dépliants gauchement dans tous les sens. Sanji soupira :

— Bon va te préparer, je m'en occupe… Putain, je me demande comment tu fais chez toi.

Le sabreur, trop heureux, partit sans demander son reste. Il revint en caleçon et T-shirt, sous le regard désapprobateur du blond. Zoro haussa les épaules : si Sanji n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de mettre un T-shirt, il avait fait un compromis.

Le cuisinier partit se changer à son tour, dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler son pyjama, évidemment impeccable, son œil fut attiré par une marque, presque invisible, au creux de son cou. Elle persistait, ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir s'effacer. Les souvenirs remontèrent. Etait-il fou ? Il allait passer une nuit avec l'homme qui lui avait imposé ce suçon et bien d'autres choses encore, et espérait tout de même qu'il ne récidive pas. N'était-il pas trop naïf ? Et pourtant, si Zoro avait voulu tenter quelque chose, il n'aurait pas eu la patience d'attendre tant de temps, si ? Certainement pas…

Un peu rassuré, Sanji s'habilla, quitta la salle de bain et retourna dans la chambre où, sans un mot, il se glissa dans son lit avant d'éteindre la lumière, les volets ayant été préalablement fermé.

— Bonne nuit, cook, lâcha Zoro pour le geste.

Surpris, son camarade répondit sur le même ton et ferma les yeux. Singulièrement, il sombra vite dans les bras de Morphée, ses inquiétudes s'étant dissipée, l'alcool aidant. Plus singulier encore, ce ne fut pas le cas de Zoro, apparemment pas assez fatigué par sa journée, pourtant lourde en émotions. Et il resta donc là, éveillé, les yeux tournés vers le plafond, écoutant la respiration de son ami se stabiliser.

Il aurait pu en être ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, si seulement le cuisinier n'avait pas fait des rêves… disent particuliers. Rapidement, sa respiration fut perturbée et il commença à gémir, de plus en plus forts. Zoro, les sens en alerte, pria pour que ça s'arrête, se sentant durcir peu à peu. Mais il ne semblait pas en être ainsi dans l'esprit du blond. Le jeune homme soupira : la nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Et voilà ! Non mais sérieusement, vous avez pas cru que j'allais laisser Zoro prendre la première fois de Sanji dans des toilettes :o. Je suis pas aussi cruelle ! :p

A vrai dire, je n'avais même pas l'intention de couper le chapitre précédent à cet endroit précis. C'est en remarquant la longueur que je me suis dite : ben pourquoi pas. J'aurais jamais penser que vous alliez imaginer un viol :o. Bande d'esprit pervers.

Bon, pour le coup, je suis moins retorse qu'au chapitre dernier, mais j'ai quand même le droit à une petite review ? Sinon je vais devoir être obligée de constater que vous aimez ça :D.


End file.
